catch one's eyes
by brooklyntokyo
Summary: dongpyo hanya berpura-pura sakit demi perhatian tambahan dari seungwoo, sang papa. tanpa ia sadari, pemuda itu justru membawa seungwoo bertemu jinhyuk, ayah dari jinwoo, pemuda yang menempati di ranjang sebelah. [producex101 (victonxup10tion) fanfiction (han seungwoo x lee jinhyuk feat. dongpyo and jinwoo)]
1. prolog

_**catch one's eyes © heureuxeum**_

_**han seungwoo × lee jinhyuk [seunghyuk]**_

_**feat. dongpyo and jinwoo**_

_**romance-family**_

_**rate-T**_

_**[prolog]**_

_**...**_

dongpyo merengut sambil menatap keluar jendela, menikmati suara angin yang samar-samar mengetuk kaca jendela. saat dirinya tengah sibuk menghela napas, entah untuk yang keberapa, pemuda itu mendengar suara benda menggelinding di dekatnya. dongpyo menoleh dan menemukan dua buah pensil warna yang menggelinding dari ranjang sebelah, ranjang yang tertutup kelambu hijau muda.

dongpyo turun dari ranjangnya lantas menyeret tiang infusnya sebelum mengambil dua buah pensil warna itu. pemuda itu berjalan pelan lantas mengintip ke balik kelambu. ia menemukan seorang pemuda sebayanya yang berniat turun dari ranjang.

"permisi, apa ini milikmu?" "ah iya, terima kasih. maaf membuatmu turun dari ranjang." dongpyo menggeleng sebelum mengintip kertas sketsa di ranjang 'teman baru'nya itu. "wah gambaranmu bagus." pemuda itu terkekeh sebelum mengucap terima kasih, ia menepuk sisi kosong di dekat tubuhnya, mengajak dongpyo untuk naik ke atas ranjang. "jangan berdiri, ayo duduk di sebelahku." dongpyo mengangguk antusias sebelum melemparkan diri ke atas ranjang. "oh ya, perkenalkan namaku dongpyo. kau?"

"akー" "jinwoo, ayah datangーoh, ada temanmu. halo, aku jinhyuk, ayah anak manis ini." dongpyo menoleh dan menemukan seorang pria dewasa yang tersenyum cerah kepadanya. dongpyo melambai lalu hendak melanjutkan berbincang dengan ayah dan anak di dekatnya itu saat sebuah suara memanggilnya.

"oh, papaku sudah datang. papa, aku di ranjang sebelah." seorang pria menyibak kelambu yang memisah ranjang dongpyo dan jinwoo. mata dongpyo berbinar saat melihat kotak berisi kue yang biasa sang papa belikan untuknya. pemuda itu lantas menunjuk sang papa sambil menatap jinwoo dan ayahny.

"jinwoo, paman jinhyuk, kenalkan ini papaku, papa seungwoo."

[tbc]

_whatever will be, will be. apapun yang terjadi malam nanti, aku mau membahagiakan diri dengan kapalku sendiri^^_


	2. Chapter 1

_**catch one's eyes © heureuxeum**_

_**han seungwoo × lee jinhyuk [seunghyuk]**_

_**feat. dongpyo and jinwoo**_

_**romance-family**_

_**rate-T**_

_**[chapter one]**_

_**...**_

dongpyo sudah berturut-turut menghabiskan dua tangkup roti isi di kantin sekolahnya, mengabaikan fakta jika ada lapisan selai kacang di dalamnya. bahkan sebenarnya justru itu alasannya mengambil banyak-banyak menu khas kantinnya ini. tak sampai dua jam ruam mulai memenuhi leher dan lengannya. alerginya kambuh.

seungwoo datang secepat kilat menuju sekolah dongpyo begitu mendapat telpon dari wali kelas putranya. buru-buru ia membawa sang putra menuju runah sakit terdekat demi mendapatkan perawatan. "dongpyo, apa kau sengaja mengambil roti isi kacang agar bisa bolos sekolah?" tanya seungwoo begitu dokter meninggalkan ruang perawatan putranya. dongpyo menggeleng cepat dengan bibir tercebik. ia memang sengaja mengambil menu berisi kacang, tapi bukan itu alasannya. "tentu saja tidak. aku kan tak pernah benci sekolah. papa tahu sendiri." sayangnya dongpyo tak bisa memberitahu alasannya yang sebenarnya.

seungwoo menghela napas. ia lantas mengelus pelan rambut putranya. "baiklah, maafkan papa. sekarang istirahatlah, papa harus kembali ke kantor." mendengar kalimat terakhir dari seungwoo, dongpyo segera melayangkan protes. "aku sedang sakit dan papa masih ingin ke kantor?!" seungwoo kembali menghela napas, ia tidak tahu dongpyo akan sekesal ini ketika ia tinggal. saat si papa hendak memberikan penjelasan pada putranya, dongpyo sudah membalik badan di atas ranjang, membuang muka seolah menyuruh sang papa segera pergi bekerja. melihat putranya yang kesal, seungwoo memilih mengelus rambut dongpyo sebelum beranjak, kembali ke kantor.

...

dua pemuda di atas ranjang itu tampak begitu akrab, sementara dua pria dewasa lainnya sedang saling melirik kaku sambil berdiri di samping ranjang. dongpyo sibuk memuji gambar pemandangan hasil karya jinwoo, terus-menerus mengularkan kata "woah." sambil melebarkan mata dan mulutnya. jinwoo sendiri tertawa dengan wajah malu menggemaskan. begitu gambaran itu selesai, si pemuda menunjukkannya pada dongpyo.

"wah, bagus sekali. papa, lihat ini. gambarannya seperti nyata bukan?" dongpyo memamerkan hasil karya jinwoo pada sang papa yang segera mendekat. "ah ya, bagus sekali. putramu berbakat ya." seungwoo menoleh pada jinhyuk yang masih setia berdiri di belakang. pria itu tertawa lantas maju dan mengamati gambar putranya.

"ini karena ayah mengajariku dengan baik!" jinwoo berseru riang, membuat jinhyuk terkekeh sebelum mengusak rambut putranya. "ayahku dosen seni lukis, lukisannya jauh lebih bagus lagi!" "oh, benarkah? kau pasti mengajari anakmu dengan baik." seungwoo menatap jinhyuk, keduanya lantas berbagi senyum sopan santun.

"papaku manager di perusahaan elektronik, tapi sering sekali merusak barang-barang elektronik di rumah." "dongpyo." seungwoo bicara dengan nada rendah sambil mencubit pipi putranya. si pemuda meminta maaf sambil berusaha melepaskan pipi gembilnya dari cengkraman sang papa.

"ngomong-ngomong kau sakit apa?" jinwoo bertanya sebagai ganti hening setelah seungwoo melepas cubitan di pipi dongpyo. "anak ini keracunan. sudah tahu ada selai kacang di roti lapis kantinnya, tapi ia justru mengambilnya banyak-banyak. sepertinya dia sedang bosan sekolah dan ingin membolos saja." "tidak! aku bukan ingin membolos. aku ... lupa jika ada kacang di roti lapis itu." suara dongpyo melirih di akhir kalimatnya. jinhyuk menepuk pundak seungwoo yang menghela napas. "sudahlah, mungkin dia memang tidak sengaja. jinwoo juga keracunan kemarin di sekolah. mereka pasti tak sengaja makan makanan yang salah."

"ya sudah, sekarang kembali ke ranjangmu anak muda. sudah waktunya istirahat." dongpyo merengut, tapi ia menuruti ucapan sang papa. pemuda itu mengucapkan sampai jumpa pada jinwoo sebelum turun dari ranjang dan kembali ke tempatnya sendiri. "maaf merepotkan putramu." seungwoo membungkuk pada jinhyuk yang segera menggeleng. "tak perlu sampai seperti itu, bukan masalah besar. lagipula sepeetinya jinwoo senang punya teman baru. bukan begitu?" jinhyuk menoleh dan menemukan putranya mengangguk sambil terus tersenyum. "ayah, boleh kelambunya tidak ditutup? aku ingin tetap bisa mengobrol dengan dongpyo." "tentu, asal kalian tahu waktu untuk istirahat, bagaimana?"

dongpyo di ranjangnya tampak sama senangnya dengan jinwoo. tak lama dokter dan perawat datang untuk melakukan pemeriksaan rutin lantas meminta dua pemuda itu segera beristirahat setelah mengonsumsi obat masing-masing. tapi mungkin karena terlalu bersemangat setelah mendapat teman baru, mereka tak juga terlelap. lewat pukul delapan malam dongpyo justu memanfaatkan waktu untuk memanggil jinwoo sementara sang papa dan ayah jinwoo pergi ke kantin untuk makan malam.

"jinwoo, boleh aku tahu kau sekolah dimana?" jinwoo mengangguk sebelum menyebutkan nama sekolahnya. dongpyo segera bangkit lalu berseru senang. "wah, itu dekat dengan sekolahku. kau kelas berapa? aku di tingkat akhir, rasanya menyebalkan." "oh, aku lebih muda dua tahun darimu. kurasa sebaiknya aku memanggilmu kak." jinwoo turut bangkit dan tertawa. "tak perlu terlalu formal dengaku, tapi terserah padamu. aku sih tak masalah dipanggil 'kak' atau tidak."

keduanya melanjutkan pembicaraan saat tiba-tiba terdengar suara pria berdehem. mereka menoleh dan menemukan papa dan ayah masing-masing yang menatap tajam kedua pemuda itu. dongpyo dan jinwoo buru-buru kembali merebahkan tubuh dan bersiap tidur. melihatnya seungwoo dan jinhyuk tak bisa menahan tawa pelan masing-masing.

"baiklah, sekarang waktunya istirahat. selamat malam jinwoo, dongpyo." seungwoo menatap jinwoo dan putranya bergantian sebelum menoleh pada jinhyuk. "selamat malam untukmu juga." "ah ya, selamat malam. mari menikmati istirahat di kursi masing-masing." seungwoo terkekeh sebelum merapatkan selimut sang putra dan mengikuti jinhyuk menyeret kursi untuk beristirahat di samping ranjang putranya.

"semoga lekas sembuh, anak-anak." samar-samar jinhyuk mendnegar kalimat seungwoo dan mengamininya.

...

_im sorry. im not in a good condition. dari siang gemeter tapi pengen ngetik wkwkwk jadi maaf ya kalo pendek dan agak gak jelas hehehe next semoga bisa lebih baik hehehe_


	3. Chapter 2

_**catch one's eyes © heureuxeum**_

_**han seungwoo × lee jinhyuk [seunghyuk]**_

_**feat. dongpyo and jinwoo**_

_**romance-family**_

_**rate-T**_

_**[chapter two]**_

_**...**_

lewat pukul empat sore, di hari ketiga dongpyo dirawat, pemuda itu terbangun dari tidur siangnya. ia melirik ke ranjang jinwoo dan menemukan pemuda itu tengah bercengkrama dengan sang ayah. bibir dongoyo mengerucut sebal.

"oh, sudah bangun? bagaimana tidurmu?" jinhyuk melambai pada dongpyo, membuat putranya turut menoleh. "selamat pagi, dongpyo." jinwoo berseru riang, nada main-main ia berikan. tapi dongpyo justru mencebikkan bibirnya. "tidak lucu." lantas kembali tidur membelakangi sepasang ayah dan anak itu.

jinwoo menatap sang ayah. ada seberkas raut bersalah ia berikan. melihat putranya hamoir menangis, jinhyuk segera mengelus pelan rambut jinwoo. "ssst, tenanglah. mungkin dongpyo hanya kesal karena terjebak di rumah sakit." pria itu lantas bangkit dan mendekati ranjang dongpyo. ia mengelus pundak dongpyo, berniat menghibur. "dongpyo, ada apa? apa kau merasa sakit?" mendadak pundak itu bergetar. jinhyuk bisa mendengar suara isakan pelan. pria itu bergerak ke sisi lain ranjang dan menemukan dongpyo menangis. "hei, ada apa?" dongpyo menggeleng, berusaha bicara tapi tenggorokannya tercekat.

"pa-papa ... kenapa papa tidak seperti paman jinhyuk? kenapa papa masih saja bekerja saat aku sakit? apa papa tidak menyayangiku ... karena aku anak angkat?" jinhyuk terdiam mendengar kalimat dongpyo, terlebih kalimat terakhir pemuda itu. matanya melirik jinwoo yang turut terdiam di ranjangnya.

"tidak. papamu pasti menyayangimu, tak peduli kau anak kandung atau anak angkat. dia pastㅡ" jinhyuk berhenti bicara saat pintu terbuka, menampilkan seungwoo masih dalam balutan kemeja kerja. "lihat, papamu sudah datㅡ" "tidak usah! papa bekerja saja sana! biar saja aku di sini sendirian."

jinhyuk bangkit saat seungwoo mendekat. "ada apa dongpyo? papa baru saja datang dan kau sudah marah-marah begini." seungwoo meletakkan tas kerjanya di kursi dan berusaha mendekat, tapi dongpyo justru melempar bantal pada sang papa lantas kembali menangis. "papa tidak menyayangiku. papa lebih sayang pada pekerjaan papa. semua itu karena aku bukan anak kandung papa kan? kenapa tidak kembalikan saja aku ke panㅡ" "dongpyo!" seungwoo menaikkan nada suaranya, membuat bukan hanya dongpyo, tapi juga jinhyuk dan jinwoo terkejut. "papa pergi saja. kembali saja bekerja." melihat putranya kembali merebahkan tubuh dengan punggung menghadap padanya, seungwoo menghela napas. "baiklah, papa pergi."

jinhyuk tersadar dari keterkejutannya saat mendengar suara pintu ditutup. ia bergegas menghampiri jinwoo, meminta putranya menemani dongpyo sementara dia mengejar seungwoo. "ah, kenapa aku harus terseret?" gerutunya, sambil berjalan keluar kamar inap sang putra.

jinhyuk menemukan seungwoo di ujung koridor, bersandar dengan wajah menunduk. bisa ia lihat jika pria itu tengah menangis. jinhyuk melambatkan langkah hingga bisa berdiri persis di samping seungwoo. beberapa menit mereka habiskan tanpa bicara.

"maaf, kau dan jinwoo harus melihat hal yang tidak perlu." jinhyuk menggeleng pada seungwoo yang menatapnya dengan mata memerah. "mau minum kopi di kantin?"

...

seungwoo meletakkan cangkir kopinya lantas menghela napas, entah yang keberapa kalinya. jinhyuk di hadapannya hanya menatap tanpa bicara. ia menunggu seungwoo sendiri yang buka suara, jika pria itu siap, jika memang telinganya butuh sebagai tempat mendengar keluh kesah.

"dongpyo ... anak itu manis sekali saat aku dan mantan istriku menemuinya sepuluh tahun yang lalu." jinhyuk menyesap kopinya lamat-lamat. ia menduga akan ada beberapa kejutan yang bisa ia dengar dari cerita seungwoo. "hidup kami bahagia dan sederhana hingga tiba-tiba hayoung meminta cerai tiga tahun yang lalu. bukan salahnya, sejak awal kami tak benar-benar saling cinta. aku dan hayoung berkencan saat muda dan orang tua kami menduga kami akan jadi pasangan yang cocok. nyatanya? kami tak berniat menikah, apalagi memiliki anak. tapi dongpyo itu salah satu kebahagiaanku. jadi, saat hayoung meminta cerai, aku ambil hak asuh dongpyo. kukira segalanya baik-baik saja, tapi sepertinya dongpyo tak bahagia di sampingku. bukan begitu?"

jinhyuk mengangkat bahu saat seungwoo menatapnya. "entah, aku kan bukan dongpyo." seungwoo terkekeh mendengar jawaban santai jinhyuk. "sejujurnya aku juga iri bisa melihatmu dan jinwoo bercengkrama santai. entah sejak kapan aku dan dongpyo kesulitan mengobrol bebas. mungkin memang benar aku terlalu sibuk bekerja, mungkin juga karena aku menganggapnya sudah dewasa untuk mengerti. tapi ... ah, putraku cuma remaja tujuh belas tahun." seungwoo kembali menyesap kopinya sambil melirik jinhyuk yang hanya tersenyum. "mungkin juga memang kehidupan keluarga kandung dan keluarga angkat memang berbeda."

jinhyuk tertawa, tak terlalu keras tapi cukup untuk mengagetkan seungwoo. "jinwoo ... juga bukan putra kandungku kok." ia lantas menyesap kopinya dengan santai, mengacuhkan seungwoo yang ternganga di hadapannya.

...

"sungguh?! paman jinhyuk bukan ayah kandungmu?!" jinwoo tertawa melihat wajah terkejut dongpyo. "harusnya aku juga memanggil ayahku dengan sebutan paman, tapi lihat, aku sekarang justru memanggilnya ayah."

keduanya tengah duduk berhadapan di atas ranjang dongpyo. "ayahku punya seorang kakak perempuan. cantik dan baik, kata ayah begitu, tapi aku juga tak tahu. wanita itu adalah ibu kandungku. tapi aku tak tahu siapa ayah kandungku, yang aku tahu sekarang ayahku adalah lee jinhyuk. dan itu saja cukup." jinwoo menggenggam tangan dongpyo, menatap pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu sambil tersneyum.

"papamu juga pasti begitu. ayahku tak punya pilihan lain selain merawatku setelah ibu kandungku meninggal. tapi kau dipilih oleh papamu di antara teman-temanmu yang lain di panti, pasti karena kau istimewa. dan aku yakin papamu pasti menyayangimu. mungkin caranya saja yang tak kau tahu." dongpyo mulai menangis, tapi kali ini sambil mengucap maaf samar-sama. jinwoo tersenyum, melepas genggamannya dan memeluk dongpyo.

"sekarang hubungi papamu, dia pasti menyesal sudah membentakmu tadi."

...

jinhyuk tertawa melihat raut terkejut dan tak percaya yang seungwoo berikan setelah ia menjabarkan tentang kisah hidupnya bersama jinwoo. "kau yang memaksaku bercerita, jadi jangan menyesal atas apa yang kau dengar." "tidak, aku tidak menyesal. hanya saja, jinwoo mirip sekali denganmu." jinhyuk terkekeh. "tentu saja, dia keponakan kandungku. tapi sebenarnya jinwoo jauh lebih mirip dengan ibunya. salah satu alasan mengapa aku bisa menerimanya sebagai putraku sendiri, karena terkadang aku merindukan kakakku."

lama mereka habiskan dalam diam. dua cangkir kopi itu sudah kosong. tiba-tiba seungwoo terkekeh. "terima kasih sudah mau mendengarkanku. kau bahkan mau berbagi kisahmu juga." "tidak masalah, pasti berat untukmu menjadi orang tua tunggal seperti ini." seungwoo tersenyum. dering ponsel membuat keduanya menoleh. sebuah pesan masuk ke ponsel seungwoo. setelah membacanya senyum pria itu semakin lebar.

"ayo kembali ke kamar anak-anak. aku merindukan putraku. kau juga kan?" seungwoo bangkit, diikuti jinhyuk yang tertawa pelan. "tentu saja, siapa ayah yang tak merindukan putranya? ayo."

...

"ah, sepertinya jinwoo bisa pulang besok. jangan lupa jaga kesehatan dan hati-hati saat memilih makan siang di kantin." jinwoo mengangguk pada dokter ong sebelum pria itu pamit dari ruangannya. jinwoo menoleh dan menemukan dongpyo mengerucutkan bibirnya lagi. "kau belum bisa pulang anak muda. hari ini kondisimu turun karena menangis sore tadi." "iya, papa, iya aku tahu." seungwoo mengusak rambut sang putra lantas tersenyum sayang.

"maaf, papa yang membuatmu menangis. maafkan papa, oke? besok kau harus istirahat agar bisa segera pulang." dongpyo mengangguk pelan. saat seungwoo hendak pergi untuk mengambil makan malam untuk putranya, dongpyo menarik ujung kemeja seungwoo. "maaf, papa. aku minta maaf." seungwoo menoleh, tersenyum dan mengecup puncak kepala dongpyo.

"aku besok akan mampir sepulang sekolah. boleh kan, ayah?" jinwoo menoleh pada sang ayah untuk meminta persetujuan. "boleh saja, tapi ayah ada jadwal mengajar hingga malam. kau bisa datang sendiri kan?" jinwoo mengangguk cepat lantas kembali menatap dongpyo. "aku akan mampir, jangan merasa kesepian lagi." dongpyo memamerkan senyum khasnya lantas mengangguk. "terima kasih."

[tbc]

_ehehehe halo, gimana chapter ini? next mari kita mulai pdkt ala-ala setelah dua bocil ini keluar dari rs._


	4. Chapter 3

**_catch one's eyes © heureuxeum_**

**_han seungwoo × lee jinhyuk [seunghyuk]_**

**_feat. dongpyo and jinwoo_**

**_romance-family_**

**_rate-T_**

**_[chapter three]_**

**_..._**

jinwoo tengah sibuk membereskan lukisannya saat jendela di sisi kiri tubuhnya diketuk. pemuda itu menoleh dan menemukan dongpyo yang tersenyum lebar. jinwoo pamit pada dua kawannya sebelum melangkah menuju jendela. pemuda itu buka lebar-lebar jendela ruang klub seni lalu tersenyum pada dongpyo.

"hai kak, sedang apa?" "tidak ada, hanya mampir. apa aku mengganggu?" jinwoo menggeleng, ia menoleh pada dohyon dan eunsang yang sudah selesai membereskan peralatannya. "aku sudah selesai, mau pulang bersama?" dan angguk dongpyo menjadi jawaban.

pada pertigaan di dekat sekolah si pemuda lee, dohyon dan eunsang pamit, mereka berpisah jalan, meninggalkan jinwoo dan dongpyo yang menoleh sambil saling beri senyum. "kau mampir pasti bukan tanpa sengaja kan, kak? ada apa?" "temani aku makan es krim, aku tahu kedai es krim enak di sekitar sini." jinwoo menaikkan alis sesaat lalu mengangguk dan mengekori dongpyo.

"ada masalah?" "apa aku boleh menemuimu saat ada masalah saja?" jinwoo tertawa mendengar jawaban dongpyo, terlebih pemuda yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya itu kini tengah merengut kesal. "minggu lalu kau juga bilang begitu, tapi nyatanya kau sedang kesal dengan papamu karena lembur tiga hari berturut-turut." dongpyo menggaruk tengkuknya, tapi bukannya membalas kalimat jinwoo, ia justru mengarahkan telunjuknya pada kedai kecil di ujung jalan.

jinwoo menoleh dan matanya segera berbinar. kedai itu tak terlalu besar, tapi penuh hiasan lucu dengan warna pastel menggemaskan. jinwoo bisa melihat karakter kartun kesayangannya terpajang di beberapa sisi dinding depan kedai. pemuda itu segera menarik dongpyo ke kedai.

jinwoo memesan es krim stroberi dengan sirup coklat, sementara dongpyo memilih es krim matcha dengan taburan biskuit. keduanya juga memesan _cheesecake_ sebagai pelengkap. sambil menunggu pesanan diantar ke meja mereka, jinwoo menendang pelan kaki dongpyo. "katakan kak, ada apa? papamu lembur lagi?" dongpyo terkekeh lantas menggeleng. "sebenarnya iya, tapi sejujurnya aku sudah terbiasa. maaf untuk minggu lalu, aku menemukan teman baru dan tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mengajakmu bertemu. karenanya aku menjadikan papaku sebagai alasannya." jinwoo mengangguk mengerti. "kalau begitu katakan saja dari awal, kau punya nomorku kan? jika ingin bertemu hubungi aku saja, kau tak perlu repot-repot menunggu di luar jendela seperti tadi."

dongpyo hanya mengangguk karena pelayan mendekat ke tempat mereka, mengantar pesanan dua pemuda menggemaskan itu. jinwoo dan dongpyo melanjutkan obrolan ringan, perihal kesibukan dongpyo di tahun terakhirnya di sekolah atau tentang klub seni yang jinwoo geluti. sesekali mereka menyuapi diri masing-masing dengan es krim atau kue di atas piring.

"kak, es krimmu meleleh. kau melamun?" dongpyo tersentak lalu menggeleng, tapi kemudian ia meletakkan sendok es krimnya dan menghela napas. "aku ... hanya benar-benar iri padamu. hubunganmu dengan ayahmu sepertinya bagus sekali. aku dan papa ... itu bukan salah papa, aku yang belakangan menjauh. semenjak mama memilih berpisah dari papa aku terus menyalahkan diriku, terus merasa tak cukup sebagai putranya." jinwoo tak menjawab, ia hanya mengulurkan tangannya untuk menepuk pelan punggung tangan dongpyo, seolah berkata bahwa segalanya akan baik-baik saja. "aku tahu papa menyayangiku, hanya saja ... entahlah. aku jadi sering merasa kesepian. jadi, bolehkah aku sering bertemu denganmu? atau setidaknya menghubungimu jika kau sedang luang. bolehkah?"

"tentu. sudah kukatakan hubungi saja aku jika ingin bertemu." dongpyo tersenyum, ia mengucap terima kasih singkat pada jinwoo sebelum mengajaknya kembali melanjutkan acara makan. sore itu, jinwoo memikirkan beberapa hal tentang dongpyo.

...

pukul enam petang dongpyo baru sampai di rumah. selagi melepas sepatu, pemuda itu mencium aroma hangus dari arah dapur. dongpyo bergegas melepas sepatu dan berlari. ia segera mematikan kompor yang menyanggah kukusan.

"oh, astaga untung kau sudah pulang." dongpyo menoleh dan menatap kesal pada seungwoo yang hanya mengenakan celana panjangnya. sepertinya pria itu meninggalkan kukusan untuk berganti pakaian, tapi entah mengapa ia membutuhkan waktu yang lebih lama hingga apapun itu yang tengah ia kukus hangus. "astaga papa, untung saja ada aku. jika tidak rumah kita biㅡ" ucapan dongpyo terhenti saat seungwoo bergerak untuk memeluknya. "ya, untung ada kau. papa tidak tahu apa yang akan papa lakukan jika kau tak ada di hidup papa." dongpyo menghela napas lalu membalas pelukan sang papa.

cukup lama seungwoo merengkuh putranya hingga ia melonggarkan pelukannya. pria itu bergerak menuju kukusan dan membukanya, menbuat asap kelabu tipis menyembul. pria tiga puluh tujuh tahun itu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak, cetakan kue. dongpyo menggeleng tak mengerti saat melihat kue yang sudah menghitam.

"papa berencana membuatkanmu kue, tapi ternyata gagal. maaf." dongpyo menghela napas, ia menyingkirkan kue hangus itu dari tangan seungwoo dan kembali memeluk sang papa. "aku tidak butuh kue, aku hanya ingin pelukan dari papa." seungwoo tersenyum lantas mengeratkan pelukannya.

...

pintu rumah jinwoo terbuka, menampilkan jinhyuk yang baru kembali dari mengajar. pria itu segera mengarahkan langkahnya pada ruang tamu yang berisik oleh suara televisi. setelah meletakkan tasnya, jinhyuk segera melompat ke sofa dan memeluk putra satu-satunya. "selamat malam jinwoo, bagaimana harimu?" "ah, ya, menyenangkan. bisa ayah lepas dulu pelukannya? aku tidak bisa bernapas." jinhyuk menggesekkan hidungnya pada pipi jinwoo terlebih dahulu sebelum melepas pelukan pada putranya.

keduanya terdiam, jinwoo kembali fokus pada acara di televisi sementara jinhyuk sibuk memperhatikan sang putra sambil terus tersenyum. tak lama jinwoo merajuk untuk makan malam. keduanya makan dalam suasan yang cukup tenang. hanya ada sedikit obrolan mengenai sekolah jinwoo sebelum kembali ke sofa dan menonton televisi.

"ayah." jinhyuk menggumam sebagai balasan. "apa ayah pernah menyesal mengangkatku sebagai anak ayah?" dahi jinhyuk berkerut, pria itu segera mendekatkan dirinya pada jinwoo. "kenapa? kau jarang sekali menanyakan hal ini, hampir tidak pernah malah. lalu hari ini ada apa?" jinwoo menggeleng.

"tidak ada. hanya saja, aku tadi bertemu dengan kak dongpyo, dan kurasa sebenarnya kami punya pemikiran yang mirip. aku takut tidak bisa menjadi anak yang bisa ayah banggakan. aku takut ayah menyeㅡ" "hei! tidak, ayah tidak pernah menyesal menjadikanmu putra ayah. kau anak manis yang menggemaskan dan membanggakan. untuk apa ayah menyesal?" jinwoo tertawa sebelum merangsek ke dalam pelukan jinhyuk. sang ayah mengelus lembut surai gelap jinwoo sebelum membalas pelukan sang putra. "dongpyo juga begitu. dia anak yang baik dan menyenangkan, dia juga juara umum di sekolahnya setiap semester. papanya pasti bangga pada dongpyo. jadi jangan khawatir, oke?" jinwoo mengangguk di dalam pelukan jinhyuk sebelum kemudian pemuda itu mendongak.

"ayah tahu dari mana kak dongpyo juara umum di sekolahnya. aku saja tidak tahu." jinhyuk menatap jinwoo sebelum tertawa canggung. jinwoo menyipitkan matanya lantas tersenyum menyebalkan. "ya ya ya, aku mengerti. pasti itu alasan ayah sibuk hingga pulang telah dua hari yang lalu kan? baiklah, aku mengerti." "bu-bukan begitㅡ" jinwoo menepuk-nepuk pundak jinhyuk sebelum bangkit dari sofa. "tenang saja, ayah, aku mengerti kok. dan aku tidak masalah. ya sudah, aku akan tidur duluan. selamat malam, ayah." jinwoo mengecup pipi jinhyuk sebelum berlari ke kamar. meninggalkan jinhyuk yang memanggilnya. pria itu menggelengkan kepalanya, ia hendak mengganti saluran televisi saat tiba-tiba ponsel di saku celananya berdering. sebuah pesan masuk.

dari: papa dongpyo

hyuk, jangan lupa janji kita besok kan. dan ada hal lain yang ingin kubicarakan juga.

[tbc]

_ehehe halooo, ada yang kangen papa sama ayah? atau kangen anak-anaknya? atau kangen aku? hehehe_  
_ btw, aku mau publish work seungwoo×jinhyuk lagi, tapi mungkin besok kalo gak lusa. doakan aja work-workku bisa terurus dengan baik hehehe_


	5. Chapter 4

**_catch one's eyes © heureuxeum_**

**_han seungwoo × lee jinhyuk [seunghyuk]_**

**_feat. dongpyo and jinwoo_**

**_romance-family_**

**_rate-T_**

**_..._**

jinhyuk membuka pintu kedai dengan tergesa. matanya menyapu pandang, mencari sosok yang sepertinya sudah menunggunya sejak satu jam yang lalu. begitu menemukan seungwoo yang memakan kue beras pedas dengan lahap di salah satu sudut, jinhyuk kembali melangkah.

"maaf aku terlambat, tadi ada mahasiswa yang memintㅡ" belum selesai jinhyuk bicara, seungwoo sudah tertawa pelan. "duduklah pak dosen, aku takkan memarahi apalagi menghukummu, tenang saja." jinhyuk menggaruk tengkuknya sebelum meletakkan tas dan duduk di hadapan seungwoo.

pria han itu lantas mengangkat tangan, membawa salah satu pegawai mendekat. "mau pesan apa?" seungwoo bertanya pada jinhyuk yang tergagap, kembali seungwoo tertawa. "rabokki dan teh hijau saja." "juga satu gelas teh hitam untukku." seungwoo bicara seraya menoleh pada pegawai wanita yang segera mengangguk sebelum melenggang pergi.

"bagaimana harimu?" seungwoo kembali membuka suara. jinhyuk bersandar dan menghela napas panjang. "melelahkan sekaligus menyenangkan seperti biasa. mengajar dan memeriksa tugas mahasiswa yang menggunung cukup menguras tenaga, tapi aku senang melihat karya anak muda jaman sekarang, banyak dari mereka yang puny bakat luar biasa." "putramu juga berbakat." seungwoo tersenyum lantas kembali menyuapi dirinya sendiri dengan dua kue beras pedas di mangkuknya. jinhyuk memerhatikan kegiatan seungwoo dalam diam.

tiba-tiba saja si han menyumpit beberapa potong makanannya dan mengarahkannya pada mulut jinhyuk. "ah, tidak usah, lagian pesananㅡ" "buka saja mulutmu. aku tahu kau lapar. sejak tadi kau menelan ludah. makanlah, aku juga sudah cukup kenyang." jinhyuk menimbang-nimbang sebelum akhirnya memajukan tubuhnya dan membuka mulut, ia menerima suapan dari seungwoo. "enak kan? kedai ini tak terlalu terkenal, tapi masakannya lezat. lain waktu kita ajak dongpyo dan jinwoo kemari." jinhyuk mengangguk saja, mulutnya masih sibuk mengunyah makanan.

"oh ya, bagaimana kabarmu dengan dongpyo? putramu sering menemui jinwoo dan bilang kau sering lembur belakangan ini. dia ... sepertinya sedih karena kesepian." seungwoo meletakkan sumpitnya sebelum menghela napas panjang. "begitulah. aku tak mengerti apa yang harus kulakukan dengan dongpyo. aku tak mungkin berhenti bekerja bukan? pindah tempat kerjapun kurasa takkan mengubah banyak hal. kau bagaimana mengatasi masalah saat putramu kesepian?" jinhyuk mengingat ingat sebelum tersenyum simpul. "sebenarnya ini bergantung pada tiap orang, tapi untukku dan jinwoo, kami punya perjanjian khusus. aku bisa bekerja hingga pukul berapapun asal punya waktu di pagi dan malam hari untuk memeluknya. pelukan itu bisa membuat dua orang menjadi dekat secara emosional dengan baik." seungwoo mengangguk-angguk. membuat catatan dalam kepalanya untuk tak lupa memeluk putranya setiap hari. "selain itu, cobalah untuk mengobrol banyak dengannya, khususnya di malam hari sebelum dongpyo tidur. tanyakan apa yang ia rasakan seharian dan kau juga bisa ceritakan sedikit kisahmu hari itu. tak perlu banyak berucap sayang, tapi berilah perhatian kecil secara rutin." "wow, kau ahli sekali ya. kau seperti ayah kandung jinwoo saja." jinhyuk tertawa. "aku bersama jinwoo sudah sejak dia lahir. dia juga keponakan kandungku, mungkin itu nilai lebih pada hubungan kami. tapi bukan berarti hubunganmu dengan dongpyo tak seberharga milikku. kita punya hubungan yang berbeda dengan putra kita. tapi mungkin sedikit saranku bisa kau coba."

begitu mulut jinhyuk tertutup, pelayan datang dan mengantarkan pesanan si lee. asap yang mengepul membuat liur jinhyuk hampir menetes. benar kata seungwoo, ia sebenarnya kelaparan. pria itu mengajak seungwoo untuk beristirahat sebentar, memilih untuk mengobrol dengan makanan masing-masing.

makanan seungwoo sudah tandas saat milik jinhyuk masih bersisa separuh. pria itu menyanggah kepalanya lantas menatap jinhyuk yang lahap memakan mie dan kue beras pedasnya. mendadak jinhyuk mendongak, memandang seungwoo sebentar lalu menyumpit mie dan potongan kue beras untuk didekatkan pada mulut seungwoo. "jangan hanya menatapku begitu. ayo, buka mulutmu. aaaa~" seungwoo terkekeh mendengar suara jinhyuk yang dibuat menggemaskan di akhir kalimatnya. ia lantas menerima suapan jinhyuk dan tersenyum. "enak. enak sekali." jinhyuk terkekeh, kembali menghabiskan makanannya sambil sesekali bertukat tatap dan senyum dengan seungwoo.

makanan masing-masing sudah tak bersisa. hanya ada setengah gelas teh masing-masing yang menemani. "aku akan mencobanya." jinhyuk menatap seungwoo dengan kening berkerut. pria yang ia tatap justru tertawa ringan. "saranmu. aku akan mencobanya, semoga bisa berhasil. aku ingin bisa bertemu kembali dengan putraku yang terus tertawa dan bicara tanpa henti di hadapanku." jinhyuk tersenyum, ia menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung tangan seungwoo di atas meja. "semoga berhasil." ujarnya singkat sebelum membiarkan seungwoo menggenggam tangannya. walau hanya sekejap.

pukul sembilan lewat, jinhyuk mengajak seungwoo untuk pulang. putranya sudah menelpon dan merengek meminta dosen itu kembali ke rumah, begitu pula dongpyo yang mengirim puluhan pesan bernada kesal. "lain kali kau mau kan menemaniku makan malam lagi?" jinhyuk mengangguk. keduanya berjalan pelan menuju halte terdekat. selagi menunggu bus datang, jinhyuk teringat satu hal.

"seungwoo, aku punya ide yang mungkin bisa membantu mendekatkanmu dengan dongpyo."

...

jinwoo mengintip ke dalam gerbang sekolah dongpyo. sudah tentu pemuda itu mencari dongpyo yang katanya sedang ada kegiatan klub jurnalis. kakinya bergerak gelisah saat melangkah masuk, matanya menatap sekeliling hingga mendadak ada yang menyentuh pipinya. jinwoo menoleh dan tersenyum senang.

"kak dongpyo!" putra seungwoo itu terkekeh melihat reaksi menyenangkan dari jinwoo. "hai, tumben kemari. rindu padaku ya?" jinwoo tertawa tapi tak segan untuk mengangguk. dongpyo lantas mengajak jinwoo menuju taman belakang yang dekat dengan lapangan.

"aku tahu lho alasanmu kemari." jinwoo mengernyit sambil menoleh pada dongpyo, tapi kemudian terkekeh pelan. keduanya kini duduk di bawah pohon rindang di dekat pagar sekolah dongpyo, menikmati angin sambil menyaksikan permainan basket yang ditawarkan secara gratis oleh anggota klub basket sekolah itu. "ayahku baru mengatakannya pagi ini. kurasa tiga hari yang lalu ayah terlambat memang karena bertemu dengan papamu, kak." dongpyo mengangguk, wajahnya tampak begitu cerah karena ucapan sang papa malam sebelumnya.

"jadi bagaimana? kau setuju untuk ikut bukan?" "tentu. aku datang kemari untuk mengatakannya padamu. ayo pergi ke taman bermain bersama akhir minggu ini!" dongpyo tertawa, memainkan rambut pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya lantas mengangguk penuh semangat. "ayo kita bersenang-senang dengan papaku dan ayahmu di taman bermain!" keduanya saling berseru. melupakan permainan basket yang baru mereka saksikan tak lebih dari lima menit yang lalu.

[tbc]

_next chapter ayo kita jalan-jalan ke taman hiburan:D_


	6. Chapter 5

_**catch one's eyes © heureuxeum**_

_**han seungwoo × lee jinhyuk [seunghyuk]**_

_**feat. dongpyo and jinwoo**_

_**romance-family**_

_**rate-T**_

_**[chapter five]**_

_**...**_

minggu pagi, pukul delapan lewat sepuluh menit, dongpyo sudah selesai mandi dan duduk manis di meja makan. hari ini dia, sang papa, juga jinwoo dan ayahnya akan pergi ke taman bermain, persis seperti janji seungwoo minggu lalu. "semangat sekali sepertinya." ujar seungwoo sambil meletakkan sarapan di hadapan dongpyo. "tentu saja, hari ini aku akan bermain dengan paman jinhyuk." seru dongpyo, jahil. "oh, kau tidak senang karena akan berjalan-jalan dengan papa, tetapi karena akan bertemu dengan paman jinhyuk kesayanganmu itu?" dongpyo memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya, seungwoo tertawa pelan lantas mengacak rambut putranya hingga remaja itu mendengus sebal.

"cepat makan sarapanmu." dongpyo menatap papanya bingung. "kita tidak akan sarapan bersama paman jinhyuk dan jinwoo?" seungwoo menggeleng pada dongpyo yang segera merengut. "jinhyuk bilang dia dan jinwoo sudah sarapan sejak pagi karena harus pergi ke suatu tempat dahulu. jadi, sudah ya cerewetnya, makanlah yang banyak. kau butuh energi untuk bermain seharian." sang remaja mengangguk lantas mulai menyuap makanannya.

sepuluh menit berlalu dan deru kendaraan yang berhenti di depan rumah seungwoo membuat pasangan ayah dan anak pemilik rumah itu saling memandang heran. bel berbunyi, dongpyo segera berlari menuju pintu. begitu menemukan jinhyuk dan jinwoo di depan pintu rumahnya, dongpyo berseru senang.

"papa, paman jinhyuk dan jinwoo sudah sampai." si remaja tujuh belas tahun kembali memandang sepasang ayah dan anak di hadapannya. "ayo masuk. papaku masih sarapan, jadi kurasa masih butuh waktu untuk bersiap-siap." dongpyo segera menarik jinwoo yang tertawa senang. jinhyuk mengekor di belakangnya, ia tengah serius memandangi kediaman seungwoo saat tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"hai." seungwoo memasang senyum yang menular pada jinhyuk. "oh, hai. maaf mengganggu makan pagi kalian." "ah, tidak juga. aku sudah selesai tepat ketika dongpyo membuka pintu tadi. mau berangkat sekarang?" jinhyuk menoleh pada dia remaja di ruang tamu yang masih bercengkrama. namun keduanya tampak sudah siap dan sangat bersemangat.

"ya, ayo berangkat sekarang. oh ya, aku menyewa mobil, jadi kita bisa berangkat langsung ke tujuan." "ah, jadi suara mesin mobil itu kau yang membawa? maaf, aku sepertinya merepotkanmu." jinhyuk tertawa pelan sebelum menggeleng. "tidak merepotkan. aku sudah berencana menyewa mobil untuk hari ini. karena aku dan jinwoo akan pergi ke pantai sore nanti. mau ikut?" kini giliran seungwoo yang tertawa. "jika tidak merepotkan aku akan menyiapkan pakaian ganti untukku dan dongpyo." jinhyuk tersenyum dan membiarkan seungwoo pergi mengambil perlengkapan.

"hari ini kita jadi ke pantai kan, ayah?" jinhyuk tersenyum. "tentu. dan coba tebak, kak dongpyo dan papanya juga akan ikut." dongpyo dan jinwoo bersorak senang. keduanya berpelukan lantas kembali mengobrol. begitu seungwoo kekuar dari kamar dengan satu tas berisi pakaian ganti untuknya dan dongpyo, keempatnya segera menuju mobil.

seungwoo yang menyetir setelah berdebat panjang dengan jinhyuk, sementara putra masing-masing sudah duduk di bangku belakang. teriakan dongpyo akhirnya membuat jinhyuk menyerah, ia menyerahkan kunci mobil sewaannya pada seungwoo dan membiarkan pria itu menyetir. setelah sepuluh menit berada di dalam mobil, dongpyo mulai menyanyi diikuti jinwoo, lantas jinhyuk mengiringi dengan tepuk tangan meriahnya sementara seungwoo hanya tertawa sambil serius mengemudi.

"baik, kita sudah sampai. ayo turun." seungwoo bicara lembut sambil menoleh pada dua remaja yang tampak cerah itu. dongpyo dan jinwoo segera melompat turun dari mobil dan berlari menuju loket. jinhyuk harus berteriak agar dua pemuda itu tidak pergi terlalu jauh. "astaga, mereka semangat sekali." jinhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya. ia lantas menoleh pada seungwoo yang baru menutup pintu mobil. "sudah?" seungwoo mengangguk lantas berjalan beriringan dengan jinhyuk, membiarkan punggung tangan keduanya saling bersentuhan pada setiap langkah.

dongpyo menyeret jinwoo menuju bianglala. "mau naik ini?" "tentu, aku suka bianglala." keduanya menoleh pada papa dan ayah masing-masing. "ayo naik bianglala!" dan tentu saja dua pria dewasa itu tak menolak. dongpyo dan jinwoo memilih duduk bersandingan, membiarkan seungwoo dan jinhyuk duduk bersama di sisi lain.

bianglala mulai naik, membawa dua remaja itu pada perasaan terbang bebas. dongpyo menepuk bahu jinwoo sebelum menunjuk satu arah. "lihat, di sana sekolahmu bukan?" "hah? memangnya kakak bisa melihatnya dari sini?" jinwoo memicingkan mata, tapi tak bisa menemukan bangunan sekolahnya diantara puluhan bangunan yang tampak kecil lainnya. "tidak. aku hanya ingin membuatmu mencarinya saja." jinwoo meninju pelan bahu dongpyo sebelum tertawa bersama.

jinhyuk dan seungwoo hanya tertawa pelan menyaksikan interaksi dua remaja yang kini meributkan arah mata angin. saat bianglala berada pada posisi tertinggi, jinhyuk mendongak. "ada apa?" seungwoo bertanya sebelum mengikuti jejak jinhyuk untuk mendongak. "tidak ada. aku hanya suka melihat awan, dan di posisi ini rasanya awan jadi jauh lebih dekat, meski sebenarnya tidak juga." "ah ya, kau benar juga."

dua remaja yang mendengar obrolan pria-pria dewasa di hadapan mereka turut mendongak, menatap awan dan membicarakan bentuk yang tampak. jinhyuk tertawa pelan, membiarkan seungwoo yang menatapnya sekilas sebelum kembali memandang keluar jendela. pria lee itu juga membiarkan seungwoo yang diam-diam mengaitkan kelingkingnya dengan milik jinhyuk.

setelah turun dari bianglala, kini giliran jinwoo yang menyeret dongpyo. "kita masuk rumah hantu!" seru jinwoo membuat dongpyo melotot. "tu-tunggu. papa dan ayah ikut ke rumah hantu ya." itu bukan pertanyaan, tapi permintaan. jinhyuk terkekeh lalu mengangguk, ia menoleh pada seungwoo yang segera mengekor.

selama berada di dalam rumah hantu, hanya terdengar teriakan dari dongpyo, dan gelak tawa dari tiga lelaki lainnya. begitu keluar, dongpyo segera mencari menghirup udara segar, seolah ia baru saja keluar dari kurungan bawah tanah yang menyesakkan. "ah, kak dongpyo payah." "heh, enak saja!" dongpyo meletakkan tangannya di pinggang, wajahnya dibuat garang, tapi jinwoo justru kembali tertawa. setelahnya mereka kembali menjelajah, menikmati beragam permainan yang tersedia.

"mau main apa lagi? atau mau makan siang dahulu?" "makan siang!" dua remaja itu menjawab kompak pertanyaan seungwoo. mereka segera bergerak mencari tempat makan di dalam taman bermain. "setelah ini kalian bisa bermain dua permainan lagi lalu kita akan pergi ke pantai, oke?" dongpyo dan jinwoo mengacungkan ibu jari pada jinhyuk, lantas kembali menikmati makan siang mereka.

menjelang pukul tiga mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil. kali ini jinhyuk yang duduk di belakang kemudi. "nanti kembali ke rumahku harus aku yang menyetir, oke?" jinhyuk tertawa sebelum mengangguk pelan. suasana mobil masih sama, ramai oleh nyanyian kacau dongpyo dan jinwoo yang diiringi gelak tawa dua pria dewasa di kursi depan. satu jam perjalanan mereka lewati hingga sampai di pantai terdekat.

kembali jinwoo dan dongpyo melompat dari mobil, kali ini seungwoo yang harus menghentikan mereka. "ganti pakaian dulu, baru bermain." dua pemuda itu mengangguk sebelum kembali berlari menuju ruang ganti terdekat sambil memeluk tas masing-masing. "kau tak berganti pakaian?" "tidak, aku tidak berencana bermain di dekat air. kau sendiri?" jinhyuk menggeleng. "tidak juga, aku mau mengawasi dari sini saja. mau mengobrol saja denganku?" "tentu." jinhyuk segera mendudukkan dirinya di atas pasir pantai yang sudah mereka alasi. tak lama seungwoo mengikuti, ia duduk sambil menekuk kaki di depan dada. keduanya bisa menyaksikan putra masing-masing yang bermain di tepian laut, berkejaran dengan ombak kecil yang datang silih berganti.

"dua hari yang lalu ... mendiang kakakku, ibu jinwoo, berulang tahun." jinhyuk bicara. entah karena bosan berdiam diri setelah cukup lama atau ada alasan lain. seungwoo menoleh dengan tatap penasaran. "aku dan jinwoo biasanya akan menikmati minggu ulang tahun kakak berdua saja. aku akan mengajaknya bermain, kemanapun yang ia mau. hanya aku, jinwoo, dan cerita tentang kakak. tapi tahun ini berbeda. kami merayakannya bersama kau dan dongpyo juga. dan rasanya menyenangkan." jinhyuk balas menatap seungwoo, ia tersenyum lembut. "terima kasih."

seungwoo tak tahu harus membalas apa. pada akhirnya ia hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk. "aku juga berterima kasih banyak padamu dan jinwoo. sudah lama aku ingin melihatnya tersenyum secerah ini lagi. sungguh, terima kasih." keduanya saling pandang untuk waktu yang cukup lama sebelum kembali menatap lautan. matahari sebentar lagi akan tenggelam.

seungwoo bergerak, meluruskan kakinya dan meletakkan tangannya di sisi tubuh. tanpa sengaja kelingkingnya kembali bertemu dengan milik jinhyuk. tapi tak ada yang terjadi. keduanya hanya membiarkan jari mereka bersentuhan sambil tersenyum memandang langit dan laut yang mulai merona jingga.

[tbc]

_tau gak gimana stressnya pengen pegangan tangan tapi gabisa dan akhirnya cuma nikmatin momen punggung tangan ketemu punggung tangan? iya gitu pokoknya wkwkwk_

_next ngapain yaaa:D hahaha_


	7. Chapter 6

**_catch one's eyes © heureuxeum_**

**_han seungwoo × lee jinhyuk [seunghyuk]_**

**_feat. dongpyo and jinwoo_**

**_romance-family_**

**_rate-T_**

**_[chapter six]_**

**_..._**

jam baru menunjukkan pukul enam lewat dan seungwoo sudah mengomel sambil mengutak-atik ponselnya. dongpyo yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi mengernyit heran. setelah mengingat alasan sang papa menarik rambut frustasi, dongpyo hanya menggeleng pelan dan menuju kamar untuk berganti seragam sekolah. di lain pihak, seungwoo masih saja menggumam tak jelas sambil menatap ponselnya yang menampilkan pesan seseorang dini hari tadi. seolah berharap tatapannya bisa mengubah isi pesan itu.

dari: byungchan

kak maaf, sepertinya aku tak bisa menjaga dongpyo selama kak seungwoo pergi ke jepang. aku harus mengerjakan proyek bersama atasanku di luar kota. maaf mendadak, aku juga baru mendapat kabar sore kemarin.

"papa, berhentilah menarik rambutmu. aku tidak mau papa botak sebelum waktunya." dongpyo duduk dengan tenang di hadapan seungwoo, menatap menu sarapan dan mulai menyendok nasi. "tapi paman byungcham kesayanganmu itu tak bisa menjagamu. lantas papa harus bagaimana?" "ya sudah, biarkan saja aku di rumah. aku bisa jaga diri kok." seungwoo menggeleng tegas. "tidak. tidak boleh. bagaimana jika nanti kau terluka saat sendirian di rumah atau salah memasak dan berakhir membakar dapur?" "bukannya papa yang terakhir hampir membakar dapur?" seungwoo mendengus saat putranya menyinggung tragedi kue hangus buatannya.

dongpyo tampak tak acuh pada gurat gelisah di wajah seungwoo. pria tiga puluh lima itu sedang mencari kontak koleganya yang bisa dijadikan tempat penitipan sementara sang putra semata wayang saat ia harus dinas ke jepang selama satu minggu penuh. "kenapa tidak menitipkanku pada kak yohan saja?" seungwoo menggeleng, ia ingat tetangganya itu tengah sibuk dengan tugas akhirnya. "tidak, nanti kau mengganggu yohan. dia sudah pusing dengan tugas akhir kuliahnya, aku tidak mau membebaninya."

dongpyo mendengus. sejak tadi idenya tak diterima. sebelum suapan terakhir, dongpyo teringat satu orang yang bisa dijadikan tempat penitipan. dan kali ini sang papa pasti setuju. "kalau begitu titipkan saja aku pada ayah." seungwoo menoleh dengan dahi berkerut. "ayah?" "ah, maksudku paman jinhyuk." dongpyo meralat dengan senyum kaku di akhir kalimatnya. sang papa memicingkan mata. "jangan sembarangan memanggil orang, dongpyo. bagaimana jika paman jinhyuk tidak nyaman dengan panggilan itu."

dongpyo mengerucutkan bibirnya. ia meletakkan gelas kosong di meja sebelum kembali bicara. "tapi aku suka paman jinhyuk, dia lucu dan menyenangkan. apalagi ketika sedang bersama jinwoo." "kau tak suka papa?" dongpyo segera melotot dan menggeleng panik. "bukan, bukan begitu, papa. hanya saja ... hanya saja ..." seungwoo terkekeh, ia bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri dongpyo. "papa tidak marah, tapi sebaiknya jangan memanggil orang lain dengan sebutan yang bukan biasa kau berikan. mungkin lebih baik jika kau izin terlebih dahulu. bagaimana?" dongpyo mengukir senyum tipis lantas mengangguk. "maaf, papa." "tidak apa-apa. sudah jangan sedih." seungwoo lantas memeluk dongpyo.

"jadi bagaimana? mau menitipkan aku pada paman jinhyuk saja?" seungwoo memasang wajah berpikir sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dongpyo. "nanti papa bicarakan dengan paman jinhyuk dulu, oke?" tatap mata dongpyo berubah jahil. "oh, baiklah. sepertinya makan malam nanti papa akan makan di luar lagi ya?" rona samar segera muncul di pipi seungwoo, dongpyo tergelak. "tak apa, makan di luar saja. ini untuk membicarakan tempat penitipanku kan?" seungwoo mendengus kesal. tanpa menjawab ia beranjak pergi.

"oh ya, papa." seungwoo kembali menoleh setelah berusaha mengembalikan ekspresi dan mendinginkan wajahnya yang menghangat. "ada apa?" "sebenarnya ... jinwoo juga sering menyebut 'papa' dibanding 'paman seungwoo'. apa papa mengizinkan?"

...

jinhyuk tersenyum begitu melihat seungwoo masuk ke dalam kedai ramen favoritnya itu. pria itu melambai dan seungwoo segera menghampiri. "sudah kupesankan sesuai keinginanmu." seungwoo tersenyum "terima kasih."

keduanya terdiam, hanya saling pandang hingga pesanan datang. bersama asap yang mengepul dari mangkuk ramennya jinhyuk buka suara. "jadi kau akan pergi ke jepang selama satu minggu dan dongpyo tidak ada yang menjaga?" seungwoo mengangguk. "biasanya ada byungchan, sepupuku, tapi ternyata dia juga akan pergi untuk tugas kantor ke luar kota." "ya sudah, bawa saja putramu ke rumahku. jinwoo pasti senang sekali punya teman mengobrol tengah malam." seungwoo terkekeh sebelum meniup mie berasapnya. "kalau begitu dongpyo akan kubawa ke tempatmu besok sore sepulang sekolah. bagaimana?" jinhyuk mengangguk begitu saja. ia sudah sibuk dengan makanannya.

pembicaraan mereka berhenti sejenak. keduanya lebih tertarik mengobrol dengan mie berkuah di mangkuk masing-masing. begitu makanan masing-masing tandas, mereka kembali bertatapan. jinhyuk tersenyum, begitu pula seungwoo. pria han itu mengulurkan tangannya dan memainkan jari jinhyuk sebelum akhirnya jinhyuk menggenggam tangan seungwoo dan menggoyangkannya. keduanya terkekeh.

mendadak seungwoo teringat satu percakapannya dengan dongpyo pagi tadi. "hyuk, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu." "hm? apa? tanya saja." seungwoo mencoba mengatur kata-kata agar pertanyaannya tak terdengar aneh. "pagi tadi aku mendengar dongpyo menyebutmu 'ayah' saat ia mengobrol denganku, apa kau tak masalah dengan itu?" "memangnya kenapa? aku tak masalah. aku juga beberapa kali mendengar jinwoo menyebutmu 'papa' saat bicara di telpon dengan dongpyo. kurasa mereka memang sengaja untuk memudahkan cara menyebut kita."

seungwoo tersenyum mendengar penuturan jinhyuk. "aku juga tak masalah. kalau begitu kita biarkan saja anak-anak kita menyebut sesuka mereka." jinhyuk mengangguk lantas kembali menggoyangkan tangan mereka yang masih tertaut.

...

"jinwoo!" dongpyo segera berlari menghampiri jinwoo yang tengah menyantap sarapannya. seungwoo mengekor di belakangnya, membawa satu tas ransel besar berisi pakaian sang putra. jinhyuk buru-buru menghampiri seungwoo dan membantunya. "hei, tidak usah. katakan saja tas ini kuletakkan di mana." jinhyuk lantas mengantar seungwoo menuju kamar jinwoo. si han meletakkan tas dongpyo di dekat ranjang lantas keluar menghampiri jinhyuk dan dua remaja di ruang makan.

"papa, ayah, aku dan jinwoo berangkat dulu ya." dongpyo berpamitan, membuat seungwoo berkacak pinggang. "kau mau berangkat begitu saja? papa akan pergi ke jepang selama satu minggu lho." "papa, aku kan harus sekolah. satu jam lagi sudah masuk dan perjalanan ke sekolah membutuhkan waktu lebih dari setengah jam. jadi aku harus segera berangkat. lagipula jika papa butuh teman untuk mengantar ke bandara, kan ada ayah jinhyuk." seungwoo menghela napas lantas melebarkan tangannya. "kalau begitu peluk papa dulu sebelum kau berangkat."

dongpyo menurut, memeluk sang papa dengan senyum terulas. "papa hati-hati di jalan. aku akan menunggu papa pulang." seungwoo hanya tersenyum sembari mengelus rambut lembut sang putra. "baiklah. aku dan jinwoo akan berangkat." "sampai jumpa ayah, hati-hati di jalan papa." setelah jinwoo melambai, dua remaja itu bergegas menuju keluar dari rumah. meninggalkan dua pria dewasa yang kini saling tatap.

"maaf, aku tak bisa mengantarmu." seungwoo menggeleng, tangannya terulur untuk menggenggam milik jinhyuk. "tak apa, jangan terlalu mendengarkan ucapan dongpyo. kalau begitu aku akan pesan taksi, kau?" "naik bus seperti biasa." keduanya lantas berjalan keluar, menunggu taksi untuk seungwoo sebelum jinhyuk sendiri menuju halte bus.

"jaga anak-anak dengan baik. aku titip putraku, dia memang nakal, tapi aku sangat menyayanginya." "jangan khawatir, aku akan menjaganya dengan baik. pergilah taksimu sudah datang. hati-hati di jalan." seungwoo mengangguk. "kau juga. aku berangkat, hyuk." dan dengan tak rela keduanya melepas genggaman hangat mereka

[tbc]

_sebenernya mau lanjut lagi sampe seungwoo pulang dari jepang, tapi kayaknya bakal panjang banget dan aku mau menyimpan energi buat ngetik étranger (yg vibenya beda sama fluff di sini) wkwkwk jadi segini dulu lanjut kapan-kapan. dadah~_


	8. Chapter 7

**_catch one's eyes © heureuxeum_**

**_han seungwoo × lee jinhyuk [seunghyuk]_**

**_feat. dongpyo and jinwoo_**

**_romance-family_**

**_rate-T_**

**_[chapter seven]_**

**_..._**

jinhyuk menghabiskan beberapa hari terakhir dengan menatap ponselnya tiap waktu. jinwoo dan dongpyo hanya perlu memperhatikan ekspresi pria tiga puluh tiga itu untuk tahu apa yang sedang dilakukannya. wajah cerah dan jari mengetik cepat artinya ia tengah berbalas pesan dengan papa dongpyo. sementara raut gusar dan kuku jari yang digigiti berarti pesannya pada seungwoo belum dibalas. dua remaja itu memutar bola mata dengan kompak.

"ayah, waktunya makan malam. berhentilah memandangi ponselmu dan ayo makan." "jinwoo benar, ayah. lihat, aku dan jinwoo sudah hampir menandaskan makan malam kami. tapi milik ayah bahkan belum habis setengahnya. papa mungkin juga sedang makan malam dengan klien atau yang lainnya." jinhyuk menghela napas, ia meletakkan ponsel di meja lalu tertawa pelan. "baiklah, baik. anak-anak ayah cerewet sekali." pria itu melanjutkan makan malam dengan lebih tenang. meski matanya sesekali tetap melirik ponselnya yang menampakkan layar gelap.

"oke, sekarang kita cucㅡ" jinhyuk sudah hampir mengangkat piringnya saat ponselnya berdering. rautnya mendadak sumringah saat melihat nama 'papa dongpyo' di layar. piring di tangannya tiba-tiba menghilang. jinwoo mengambilnya. "ayah angkat telpon dari papa saja, aku dan kak dongpyo yang akan mencuci piring." jinhyuk mengusak rambut putranya, menatap dua remaja itu dengan senyum cerah lantas mengucap terima kasih. ia bergerak cepat menyambar ponsel dan melangkah menuju taman belakang rumahnya. jinwoo dan dongpyo hanya menggelengkan kepala mereka sambil tertawa pelan.

"halo?" _"hai, hyuk ... aku rindu."_ jinhyuk merasakan pipinya menghangat. "aku juga rindu. lusa kau sudah pulang kan? mau kujemput?" _"apa tidak merepotkan?"_ jinhyuk tertawa. pria itu bersandar pada pilar, menatap langit berawan yang sembunyikan rembulan.

"tidak, kok. lagipula kau akan sampai cukup larut kan? aku sudah selesai mengajar." seungwoo terdiam di ujung sana. jinhyuk juga tak bersuara lagi. ia hanya ingin menikmati waktunya berbincang dengan seungwoo, meski sebatas melalui panggilan telepon. _"baiklah, jemput aku."_ seungwoo terkekeh di akhir kalimatnya, begitupun dengan jinhyuk. _"anak-anak sedang apa?"_ "mencuci piring, setelah ini ada mereka mau mengerjakan tugas lalu tidur." seungwoo hanya bergumam sebagai balasan. keduanya kembali tenggelam dalam hening.

"satu minggu ternyata selama ini ya?" seungwoo terkekeh, jinhyuk mendengar derit ranjang. "kau sudah mau tidur ya?" _"begitulah, aku baru menyelesaikan pertemuan terakhir dengan klien."_ jinhyuk mengetukkan kuku pendeknya pada lantai tempatnya duduk. "kau sudah lelah?" _"kenapa? masih ingin mengobrol? aku masih punya energi untuk mengobrol, kok."_ jinhyuk tertawa. "dibanding mengobrol aku sebenarnya lebih ingin bertemu. aku rindu." seungwoo membalas tawa. ah, rasanya jinhyuk bisa gila. ia benar-benar rindu.

_"aku juga, hyuk. aku juga merindukanmu."_ "tidak merindukan anak-anak?" jinhyuk menggoda. kini ia bersila, masih dengan punggung menyandar dan mata menerawang langit malam. _"tentu aku merindukan mereka. meski terkadang menyebalkan dan jahil dua bocah itu adalah salah satu penyemangatku."_ seungwoo menjeda, menghela napas untuk kembali bicara. _"tapi aku paling merindukanmu."_ ujarnya lirih. jinhyuk menggigit bibir.

"aku juga ..." _"oh hei, kenapa kita jadi melankolis begini? ceritakan harimu, atau apa saja yang dilakukan anak-anak hari ini. aku butuh mengisi ulang energi."_ jinhyuk terkekeh lantas mulai bercerita kegiatannya seharian ini. juga apa saja yang dua putra mereka lakukan dan ceritakan padanya sewaktu makan malam. "akhirnya dongpyo yang membantu mengutak-atik laptop jinwoo." jinhyuk berhenti bicara, menunggu respon dari seungwoo. tapi hingga dua menit berselang, tak ada suara dari ujung sana. samar-sama jinhyuk mendengar dengkur halus. ia tersenyum.

"sudah tidur rupanya. selamat malam, semoga mimpi indah." jinhyuk tersenyum lantas mengecilkan suaranya sebelum kembali bicara. "aku menyayangimu."

...

"yakin kalian tidak mau ikut menjemput papa?" dongpyo dan jinwoo menggeleng kompak. dua remaja itu lantas mendorong jinhyuk keluar. "taksi ayah sudah menunggu, cepat berangkat. satu jam lagi pesawat papa akan tiba." jinhyuk hanya tertawa lantas memasuki taksi. "baiklah, ayah pergi dulu. tunggu sebentar, oke?" dua pemuda di luar taksi mengangkat ibu jari mereka sebelum melambai saat taksi yang jinhyuk tumpangi melaju.

selama dalam perjalanan jinhyuk tak hentinya menggerakkan kaki. perjalanan yang tak sampai satu jam itu kini terasa begitu lama. jinhyuk terus menghela napas. "anda baik-baik saja?" jinhyuk menoleh pada pria di sampingnya. "ah, baik. hanya tak sabar bertemu seseorang." "oh, anda akan menjemput kekasih anda di bandara?" jinhyuk terdiam. _ah, kekasih ya?_

"bukan, dia bukan kekasihku. tapi ... dia sangat berharga." "hm begitukah? baiklah saya akan cari jalur yang lebih cepat agar anda bisa segera bertemu orang yang berharga untuk anda." jinhyuk tersenyum sambil berujar 'terima kasih' singkat. perjalanan jinhyuk semakin singkat tapi rasa gugupnya semakin meningkat kala semakin dekat dengan bandara. jantungnya berdegup kencang, terlalu kencang hingga rasanya jantung itu hampir keluar dari rongga dadanya. jinhyuk terkekeh merasakan euforia yang mendobrak dadanya.

begitu keluar dari taksi, jinhyuk bergegas masuk. ia mencari jadwal pesawat seungwoo dan menemukan waktu pendaratan yang tak lebih dari sepuluh menit. jinhyuk tersenyum senang, ia kembali berlari menuju gerbang dimana seungwoo akan muncul. pria itu mengetukkan sepatunya pada lantai mengkilap di bawahnya. sepuluh menit terasa seperti sepuluh tahun bagi jinhyuk kini.

saat gerbang terbuka, jinhyuk segera mencari sosok seungwoo. beruntung ia punya tinggi badan yang mumpuni untuk melongok diantara orang-orang yang juga menunggu di depannya. wajahnya berubah sumringah saat ia menemukan seungwoo. pria itu segera melambai dan bergerak ke arah seungwoo. tubuh keduanya bergerak begitu saja, saling merentangkan tangan dan merengkuh. "terima kasih sudah mau menjemputku." seungwoo berujar begitu melepas pelukannya. keduanya berjalan keluar dari bandara dengan tangan saling tertaut.

jemari keduanya masih saling mengisi saat mereka sudah memasuki taksi. tak banyak percakapan yang ada. hanya elusan halus dari ibu jari seungwoo di punggung tangan jinhyuk, dan tepukan pelan jinhyuk pada genggaman mereka. cukup. seperti ini saja cukup.

begitu membuka pintu rumah jinhyuk, kedua pria dewasa itu menemukan dua pemuda di depan televisi, menonton acara komedi. "papa pulang." dongpyo dan jinwoo segera berlari dan berebut memeluk seungwoo. jinwoo jelas mengalah, membiarkan dongpyo memeluk erat sang papa. "anak papa tidak merepotkan ayah kan?" "tentu saja tidak! tanyakan pada ayah dan jinwoo." seungwoo menoleh pada jinwoo dan melihat pemuda itu mengangguk mantap. "kak dongpyo tidak merepotkan. justru aku yang merepotkan kak dongpyo dengan tumpukan pekerjaan rumahku." keempatnya tertawa pada jawaban yang diberikan jinwoo.

mereka lantas kembali ke depan televisi setelah dua pria dewasa itu meletakkan koper seungwoo di kamar jinhyuk. empat pria berbeda usia itu mengabiskan waktu dengan bercengkrama ringan, menceritakan hal-hal yang mereka lakukan seharian ini. menjelang pukul sepuluh malam, seungwoo meminta dongpyo dan jinwoo untuk tidur. "baiklah, papa. bilang saja papa ingin berduaan dengan ayah. ya sudah aku dan jinwoo tidur dulu." setelah mengerling jahil, dua pemuda itu lari menuju kamar jinwoo. seungwoo dan jinhyuk hanya menggelengkan kepala.

tak lebih dari lima menit setelahmya jinhyuk sudah menggenggam tangan seungwoo, menggoyangkannya dengan senyum cerah. "kau senang sekali menggoyangkan tanganku sambil bergenggaman." jinhyuk tak menjawab, ia justru terkekeh senang. "senang sekali sepertinya." seungwoo mendekat, menggunakan tangannya yang bebas untuk mengelus pipi jinhyuk. keduanya bertatapan lama hingga seungwoo mendekat dan mengecup bibir jinhyuk sebelum menciumnya dengan pelan dan lembut.

"hyuk, kau bilang tak masalah dengan panggilan ayah dari dongpyo bukan?" jinhyuk mengangguk saja, tapi jantungnya berdegup kencang sekali. "kalau begitu bagaimana jika kau sungguhan menjadi ayah dongpyo, dan biarkan aku menjadi papa jinwoo juga?" jinhyuk mengedipkan matanya cepat. "umm ... ini ... apa kau melamarku?" seungwoo terkekeh. "kurasa terlalu cepat untuk melamarmu. bagaimana jika kita mulai dari berkencan? kau mau jadi kekasihku kan?"

jinhyuk tersenyum lembut. ia menggunakan jemarinya untuk menyingkirkan rambut seungwoo yang menutupi dahinya. "tentu, tentu saja aku mau jadi kekasihmu. ayo berkencan." seungwoo tertawa pelan lantas mengangguk. ia bisa merasakan tangan jinhyuk yang berpindah ke pundaknya. pria di hadapannya itu memiringkan kepala sambil mendekatkan wajah mereka. sedikit lagi hingga dua bibir itu bertemu.

"oh, astaga." tapi suara terkejut dongpyo membuat kedua pria itu segera menjauh. mereka menoleh dan menemukan dongpyo tengah menutup wajahnya. "maaf, aku tak bermaksud mengganggu. aku hanya akan mengambil minum. kalian bisa melanjutkannya." pemuda itu mengambil satu botol air mineral yang sepertinya tak sengaja ia tinggalkan di dapur lalu buru-buru kembali ke kamar.

sepasang pria di atas sofa tak memberi respon berarti. terlalu bingung untuk menyelesaikan keterkejutan mereka atau justru tertawa melihat tingkah dongpyo. saat suasana kembali hening, seungwoo buka suara. "mau melanjutkan?" "apanya? sudahlah, ayo tidur. besok kita masih harus bekerja." jinhyuk bangkit dan bergegas menuju kamar. seungwoo tertawa sedikit keras sebelum mengekor.

"hei hyuk, tunggu. kau tak berencana membiarkanku tidur di sofa kan?"

...

_oke, finally yg udah ada status:D abis ada status gini dikasih ombak enak kayaknya ya:D hehehe_


	9. Chapter 8

**_catch one's eyes © heureuxeum_**

**_han seungwoo × lee jinhyuk [seunghyuk]_**

**_feat. dongpyo and jinwoo_**

**_romance-family_**

**_rate-T_**

**_[chapter eight]_**

**_..._**

setelah meresmikan hubungan, keduanya sepakat untuk rutin bertemu setiap malam. membawa putra masing-masing entah untuk berkunjung ke rumah salah satu dari mereka, atau mengunjungi beberapa restoran keluarga dan menghabiskan makan malam bersama. menikmati hangatnya keluarga.

"ada yang mau hidangan penutup? ayah membuat puding coklat tadi pagi." jinhyuk bicara sambil bangkit dari duduknya. malam itu mereka memilih untuk mengunjungi kediaman jinhyuk. menginap karena esok hari libur. riuh terdengar dari dua remaja yang bersemangat mendengar 'hidangan penutup' disebut. "mau!" "yeay puding!" jinhyuk dan seungwoo tertawa melihat putra mereka yang menggemaskan.

"kau mau juga kak?" jinhyuk bertanya pada seungwoo yang segera mengangguk. jinhyuk berlalu, menuju lemari es untuk mengeluarkan puding coklat yang dibuatnya sebelum pergi bekerja. seungwoo sendiri sibuk mengobrol dengan dua putranya. "bagaimana sekolah kalian hari ini?"

"menyenangkan!" "aku lelah!" dua jawaban berbeda itu memicu tawa pada seungwoo, juga kekeh pelan jinhyuk yang datang dengan satu loyang puding. "oh ya, sebentar lagi dongpyo akan ikut ujian akhir ya?" jinhyuk bertanya, entah pada dongpyo atau papanya karena dua pria berbeda usia itu sama-sama mengangguk. "ujian akhir, ujian masuk perguruan tinggi, oh astaga kepalaku mau meledak."

mendengar sang kakak yang mengeluh hingga menempelkan keningnya pada meja membuat jinwoo tanpa sadar mengulurkan tangannya, pemuda itu menepuk pelan kepala yang lebih tua. "kak, jika kakak sedang pusing katakan saja padaku. aku mungkin tidak bisa membantu untuk urusan pelajaran, tapi jika kakak butuh teman untuk berbagi keresahan, aku ada di sini." dongpyo mendongak mengucap terima kasih lantas memeluk erat yang lebih muda.

jinhyuk mendekat turut menepuk pelan kepala calon putra sulungnya. "kau juga punya papa dan ayah bukan? jangan khawatir, kami akan menjagamu dengan baik." tak lama seungwoo menghampiri ketiga kesayangannya. tanpa aba-aba pria itu merengkuh mereka bersamaan. "ah indah sekali pemandangan malam ini." jinhyuk terkikik bersama jinwoo. sementara mata dongpyo memanas, ia mulai terisak. "terima kasih. terima kasih semuanya. aku menyayangi kalian semua." seungwoo melepas pelukannya, menarik dongpyo pelan dan merengkuh putranya. "papa juga menyayangimu. ayah juga, begitu juga dengan jinwoo. kami semua juga menyayangimu, pyo." tangis dongpyo pecah, membuat seungwoo sibuk menenangkannya. sementara jinhyuk tak melewatkan waktu untuk mengusak rambut putranya dengan wajah bangga.

setelah dongpyo mulai tenang, seungwoo melepas pelukannya. ia menyeka air mata yang berjejak di pipi sang putra sebelum mengecup pipi gembil dongpyo. "baiklah, waktu sedih kita cukupkan sampai di sini. ayo makan puding!" jinhyuk kembali bicara, memeriahkan suasana. dia dan seungwoo kembali ke tempat duduknya, dongpyo menyeka air mata dibantu jinwoo lalu kembali menatap dengan mata penuh binar pada puding jinhyuk.

malam sudah semakin larut, dongpyo dan jinwoo sudah terlelap di kamar jinwoo. seungwoo menutup pintu perlahan lantas berjalan menuju kamar jinhyuk. kekasihnya itu tengah membereskan ranjang yang berantakan akibat ulah dua putra mereka yang ingin mencoba ranjang baru jinhyuk yang super empuk. seungwoo mendekat dengan langkah berjinjit, tak ingin mengejutkan kekasihnya. "oh astaga, mengagetkan saja." jinhyuk berjengit saat seungwoo memeluknya dari belakang, melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang kurus jinhyuk. "ada apa?" seungwoo menggeleng dengan kepala bersembunyi di ceruk leher jinhyuk. ia menggoyangkan tubuh mereka. jinhyuk awalnya hanya terkikik geli, hingga seungwoo mulai menggigit pundaknya.

"kak, jinwoo dan dongpyo baru saja tidur." "kita tidak akan berisik." seungwoo berbisik dengan tangan melepas kaitan kancing di piyama biru muda jinhyuk. si pria lee tertawa pelan sebelum membalik tubuh dan mengecup sudut bibir seungwoo. lelaki yang lebih tua tahu kecupan itu berarti lampu hijau. "baiklah, tapi besok bantu aku memberekan rumah, oke?" seungwoo terkekeh lantas mengangguk dan membawa jinhyuk untuk rebah di ranjang.

...

dongpyo mulai sibuk, belajar demi ujian-ujian yang sudah di depan mata. begitu pula dengan jinwoo yang juga akan menghadapi ujian kenaikan kelas. ayah dan papa mereka juga sibuk bekerja. meski begitu intensitas pertemuan mereka tak berkurang sedikitpun. hangatnya makan malam calon keluarga kecil itu juga tetap sama, meski kini mereka sudah jarang mengunjungi restoran keluarga. lagipula makan malam di rumah lebih nyaman untuk keempatnya.

"huaaaah besok ujian!" dongpyo meregangkan tubuhnya sambil berteriak, untung saja tak terlalu kencang. jinwoo segera memeluk sang kakak sambil berujar riang. "semangat ujian masuk peeguruan tingginya, kak dongpyo! kau pasti bisa masuk ke perguruan tinggi yang kau inginkan." jinwoo terkekeh saat dongpyo mengusak rambutnya sebagai ucapan terima kasih. "kau juga semangat untuk ujian kenaikan kelasmu, oke?" jinwoo mengangguk mantap.

"nah, sekarang kalian tidur, oke? simpan tenaga untuk besok. ayo ke kamar." "siap papa!" dua remaja itu segera berlari menuju kamar dongpyo yang baru dirombak seungwoo demi memudahkan jika jinwoo dan ayahnya menginap. "dongpyo sudah akan kuliah, cepat sekali rasanya." seungwoo menoleh dan menemukan jinhyuk yang memandang punggung putra-putranya yang menghilang di balik pintu kamar. "ya. setelah ini dia akan masuk ke perguruan tinggi. oh ya, hyuk, kau dan jinwoo akan datang di wisuda dongpyo minggu depan kan?" jinhyuk mengangguk, di tangannya ada dua gelas air mineral yang baru saja diambilnya. satu gelas diserahkan pada seungwoo. "tentu saja, kita sudah membahasnya sejak bulan lalu kan?"

seungwoo mengangguk. pegangannya pada gelas mengerat. ada hal yang ingin disampaikan seungwoo pada jinhyuk, tapi ia tak yakin untuk bicara. sementara jinhyuk hanya menatapnya dengan dahi berkerut. "ada apa?" seungwoo diam sejenak, lantas menggeleng. ia meneguk air mineralnya sebelum akhirnya bicara.

"hayoung mungkin juga akan datang."

...

hayoung, mantan istri seungwoo. wanita cantik, ceria, dan mandiri. setelah perpisahannya dengan seungwoo, wanita itu memilih untuk melanjutkan pendidikan pada jenjang yang lebih tinggi dan melebarkan karirnya. wanita itu mungkin jarang bertemu dongpyo, terlebih sekarang sudah ada jinhyuk yang menjadi kekasih mantan suaminya. tapi tetap saja, ia adalah satu-satunya sosok ibu yang dongpyo miliki.

jinhyuk pernah bertemu wanita itu, empat kali jika jinhyuk tak salah menghitung. dia baik dan benar-benar cerah. wanita itu terus mengucapkan selamat di waktu terakhir mereka bertemu saat seungwoo bercerita bahwa dia dan jinhyuk sudah resmi memiliki hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih.

harusnya jinhyuk tak perlu menghawatirkan apapun. semestinya ia bisa bersantai sambil bercengkrama dengan putra dan kekasihnya. tapi melihat betapa cerah senyum dongpyo saat melihat hayoung, ada bagian di hatinya yang seolah diremat kuat. pria itu menghela napas saat putranya menarik lengannya pelan. "ayah, ada apa? ayah baik-baik saja kan?" pria itu tersenyum, mengusak rambut jinwoo. mereka baru saja kembali dari kamar mandi, jinwoo mudah tersesat jadi jinhyuk memilih untuk menemaninya.

"mama, terima kasih sudah datang." "tentu, mana mungkin mama tidak datang." dongpyo memeluk erat hayoung, di sampingnya ada seungwoo yang terus mengusak rambut putranya sambil tersenyum bangga. melihatnya nyali jinhyuk menciut untuk kembali mendekat. "dongpyo, ayo berfoto dengan anak kelas kita!" seorang teman memanggilnya, membuat dongpyo menoleh dan berlari.

jinhyuk masih mematung di tempatnya, jinwoo hanya memperhatikan dalam diam. pria itu hendak melangkah saat samar-samar mendengar pembicaraan hayoung dan seungwoo begitu dongpyo menghilang. "kak, ibu kemarin bicara padaku. membahas masalah yang sama lagi." jinhyuk bisa mendengar hayoung menghela napas panjang sebelum melanjutkan. "ibu bertanya apa kita sungguh tak bisa rujuk?"

ah, rasanya jinhyuk ingin pulang saja.

[tbc]

_agak panjang nih._  
_ aku gak seberapa ngerti sistem pendidikan di korea, cuma ngira-ngira setauku aja. jadi ... yagitu hehehe_  
_ ombaknya gak gede kok, jangan santet akuㅠㅠ lagian mana tega huhuhu btw, hayoung gak ada masalah apa-apa lho, jangan dimarahin nanti:)))_  
_ oh ya, yang aku bilang di book sebelah (a.k.a etranger) soal hiatus aku agak serius btw. gak nyampe dua bulan juga, tapi mungkin mulai minggu depan aku agak slow update ya hehehe minggu ini update agak banyak kan di dua book? mana lumayan panjang juga per-chapternya, aku udah agak puyeng nih wkwkwk_  
_ gitu aja, sampai ketemu besok di book sebelah:D and happy weekend~_


	10. Chapter 9

**_catch one's eyes © heureuxeum_**

**_han seungwoo × lee jinhyuk [seunghyuk]_**

**_feat. dongpyo and jinwoo_**

**_romance-family_**

**_rate-T_**

**_[chapter nine]_**

**_..._**

dongpyo menyodorkan kaleng minuman bersoda pada jinwoo. "minum dulu, kau pasti haus." jinwoo pamerkan senyum sambil terima kaleng minuman itu. "terima kasih, kak." dongpyo hanya mengangguk sebelum mendudukkan diri di samping yang lebih muda. desis dari kaleng soda terdengar begitu dongpyo duduk. keduanya kini berada di taman dekat kedai es krim yang pernah mereka datangi, duduk di bangku taman, tak berniat mampir ke kedai es krim.

keduanya tak bercakap-cakap, tampak sibuk dengan minuman masing-masing. atau mungkin hanya dongpyo yang sibuk dengan minumannya, sebab jinwoo sedari tadi lebih banyak melirik yang lebih tua. "kak, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" dongpyo menoleh dan mengangguk, di mulutnya masih tersisa satu teguk air bersoda. "kak dongpyo boleh tak menjawab jika memang pertanyaanku berlebihan, tapi ... apa kak dongpyo punya keinginan agar papa dan mamamu kembali rujuk?" dongpyo menelengkan kepalanya, ada sunggingan senyum simpul di bibirnya.

"apa kau khawatir papa dan ayah akan berpisah?" jinwoo mengangguk dengan wajah polos. "kau khawatir setelah melihat pertemuanku dengan kedua orang tuaku dua minggu lalu?" sekali lagi jinwoo mengangguk, bibirnya melengkung turun. "aku dan ayah juga mendengar jika nenekmu ingin papa dan mamamu kembali rujuk." dongpyo tak membalas hingga cukup lama. jinwoo hampir menghentikan sedikit harapannya saat tiba-tiba dongpyo mengusak lembut rambutnya.

"orang yang ingin papa dan mamaku rujuk kan nenek, bukan papa dan mamaku. nenek memang masih ingin agar papa dan mamaku kembali bersatu, tapi papa dan mamaku tak pernah berpikir ke sana. jadi jangan khawatir." jinwoo mulai mengukir senyum, tapi hanya sesaat, karena kemudian ia kembali menggigit bibirnya. "tapi ... bagaimana denganmu, kak? apa kau tak merindukan orang tuamu bersama?" dongpyo mengangguk dan tersenyum. "tentu aku merindukannya."

mendengar jawaban dongpyo, jinwoo menunduk hampir menangis, tapi dongpyo menariknya ke dalam pelukan. "tapi itu dulu, sebelum aku mengenal ayah, juga kau. aku selalu berpikir bahwa aku lah yang membuat papa dan mama berpisah, dan membuat papa menjauh dariku karena kecewa." dongpyo menghela napas. ia melepas pelukannya untuk memberi senyum pada jinwoo yang matanya mulai berair. "tapi bertemu dengan ayah membuatku dan papa bisa kembali dekat. memilikimu sebagai adik juga membuat segalanya terasa semakin lengkap. jadi menurutmu apa aku tidak bahagia sekarang?" jinwoo mulai menangis. dongpyo membiarkan saja, ia hanya terus menyeka air mata sang 'adik'.

"aku bukannya tak menyayangi mama, aku menyayanginya, sangat. tapi aku mengerti papa dan mama sudah tak bisa bersatu, mereka sudah memiliki kebahagiaan masing-masing. dan kebahagiaan papa bersama ayah, juga dengan kita. mengerti adik kecilku?" jinwoo mengangguk sambil berusaha menghentikan air matanya. "te-terima kasih, kak. terima kasih." "hei, untuk apa berterima kasih? aku yang harusnya berterima kasih karena kau dan ayah sudah datang ke hidupku dan papa. sekarang berhentilah menangis. aku butuh bantuanmu."

jinwoo mendongak dengan mata yang masih mengabur. samar-samar ia melihat senyum jahil di bibir dongpyo. "memangnya menurutmu kenapa aku membawamu kemari bukannya segera pulang?" pandangan jinwoo sudah menjernih, tapi ia masih tak mengerti. sementara dongpyo justru tergelak. "kuceritakan saja di jalan. ayo kita pulang, kau harus membantuku dan papa." "membantu apa? dan juga ayah dan papa kenapa?"

dongpyo terkikik geli, batal menarik tangan jinwoo. ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga jinwoo. memberi yang lebih muda sebuah bisikan yang membuat matanya membola.

_"bantu aku mempersiapkan lamaran dari papa untuk ayah."_

...

jinhyuk melangkah malas ke dalam restoran keluarga dekat kantornya. ia ada janji untuk bertemu dengan seungwoo. ada yang ingin pria han itu bicarakan, entah apa, jinhyuk tak banyak bertanya. "hei, di sini." jinhyuk melangkah mendekat pada seungwoo yang melambai padanya. ia hampir mendaratkan tubunya pada kursi di hadapan seungwoo saat pria itu memintanya berpindah ke samping seungwoo.

"tidak usah, aku lebih suka duduk di sinㅡ" "oh, baiklah. nanti biar hayoung yang duduk di sampingku." jinhyuk segera bangkit dan beplindah untuk duduk di sisi seungwoo. di han terkekeh lalu mengelus telapak jinhyuk. "kenapa ada hayoung?" "ada yang harus kita bicarakan. kita bertiga." jinhyuk menghela napas, tak ada firasat buruk, tapi ia tetap saja gugup.

setelah mendengar ucapan hayoung perihal rujuk dua minggu lalu, jinhyuk tak membahasnya dengan seungwoo. ia terlalu bingung harus memulai pembahas dari mana atau bagaimana. seungwoo juga tampak santai saja, membuat jinhyuk pening sendiri. terlebih seungwoo dan hayoung tampak tak menyadari bahwa jinhyuk tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan mereka. jinhyuk juga berusaha berpikir positif, meski cukup sulit.

lantas untuk apa ia kemari dan bertemu dengan hayoung?

"kau melamun." jinhyuk menoleh pada seungwoo saat kekasihnya menggoyangkan tangan mereka yang terkait. jinhyuk hendak menyuarakan maaf saat suara lembut wanita menghampiri indra pendengarannya. hayoung sudah tiba.

"maaf membuat kalian menunggu, aku ada pekerjaan tambahan." "seperti biasa." hayoung tertawa mendengar dua kata singkat dari seungwoo, sementara jinhyuk semakin menciut. "umm ... sebenarnya ada apa mengajakku bertemu? apa yang ingin dibicarakan?" akhirnya jinhyuk buka suara setelah berulang kali menelan ludah. "ah itu ... kau mendengar percakapanku dengan kak seungwoo di wisuda dongpyo kan?"

jinhyuk menatap hayoung lantas mengangguk pelan. "maaf, sepertinya aku membuatmu salah paham. memang benar ibuku masih bertanya soal apakah aku dan kak seungwoo bisa rujuk kembali, tapi aku dan kak seungwoo sama sekali tak ada pikiran untuk kembali bersama." hayoung menghentikan ucapannya, menatap seungwoo yang mengangguk setelahnya. "aku sudah menemui ibuku, bersama kak seungwoo. kami menjelaskan kondisi kami. ibu terus bertanya soal kak seungwoo karena aku yang tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan menikah lagi. ibu juga tak tahu soal kau, kekasih kak seungwoo." hayoung tersenyum manis di akhir kalimatnya.

jinhyuk diam, tak tahu harus membalas bagaimana. tapi setidaknya beban di dadanya sudah terangkat. ia lega. "terima kasih." pada akhirnya hanya kalimat terima kasih yang bisa jinhyuk keluarkan. genggaman di tangannya mengerat. "aku harap kau tak khawatir lagi soal apapun. aku mencintaimu, oke?" jinhyuk mengangguk, seungwoo mendaratkan satu kecup manis di pipi jinhyuk sebelum mendengar hayoung mendesis. "astaga, mataku. tolong pahami aku masih di sini, astaga. aku mau pesan makanan saja." satu-satunya wanita di meja itu lantas menarik buku menu yang tersedia di meja, sementara dua pria lainnya hanya terkekeh sambil sibuk menggoyangkan genggaman tangan mereka di bawah meja.

makan malam berlangsung menyenangkan setelahnya. meski sebenarnya makan malam itu didominasi oleh hayoung yang menghela napas melihat sepasang kekasih yang bermesraan di hadapannya. "oh ya, kapan kalian menikah?" "uhuk!" seungwoo dan jinhyuk terbatuk bersamaan, sementara hayoung justru tergelak tanpa berniat membantu dua pria di hadapannya.

"ayolah, dilihat dari sisi manapun kalian sudah cocok untuk segera melangsungkan pernikahan. nanti kuajak kekasihku untuk datang." "hah?!" sekali lagi dua pria itu terkejut dengan kompak. jinhyuk menatap seungwoo dengan pandangan heran. "kau tak tahu hayoung sudah punya kekasih?" seungwoo menggeleng. hayoung tertawa kembali.

"maka dari itu cepat kalian menikah, aku akan datang sambil menyombongkan kekasihku." seungwoo lantas memberi senyum tipis. ia merangkul pundak jinhyuk. "kalau begitu tunggu saja. sebentar lagi undangannya akan sampai ke rumahmu." dan mengecup pipi jinhyuk, mengakibatkan kekasihnya hampir berteriak dengan wajah merona.

"baiklah, aku tunggu! oh ya, sepertinya sudah cukup malam. aku harus kembali, sampai jumpa." hayoung bangkit, beriringan dengan seungwoo dan jinhyuk yang juga melangkah keluar dengan tangan bergandengan. "hyuk, anak-anak ada di rumahku. malam ini menginap ya?" jinhyuk mengangguk saja.

selama perjalanan pulang, seungwoo tak hentinya terkikik geli. jinhyuk kira kekasihnya itu hanya tengah senang karena dirinya sudah tak salah paham akan hubungan seungwoo dengan hayoung. jinhyuk sama sekali tak tahu bahwa ditengah makan malam yang baru saja ia lewati bertiga, seungwoo sibuk berbalas pesan dengan putranya.

jinhyuk menunggu seungwoo membuka pagar, tapi pria di sisinya justru menoleh dan menatap jinhyuk. di han memutar tubuh jinhyuk agar mereka saling berhadapan sepenuhnya. "ada apㅡ" seungwoo menarik jinhyuk, menciumnya lembut dengan mata tertutup. jinhyuk tersenyum di sela ciuman mereka. "hyuk, kau tahu kan jika aku mencintaimu?" jinhyuk menganggu pada pertanyaan yang dilontarkan seungwoo selepas menciumnya. "ya, aku tahu. dan aku juga mencintaimu, kak."

seungwoo tersenyum lantas memarik jinhyuk masuk ke dalam rumah. pria itu membuka pintu, tapi gelap yang menyambutnya. tak lama genggaman di tangannya menggilang, seungwoo pergi entah kemana. "kak? ini ada apㅡ" jinhyuk menutup mata saat lampu tiba-tiba menyala. pria lee itu mencoba memfokuskan pandangannya dan ia menemukan seungwoo di hadapannya dengan satu buket berisi mawar merah dan bunga krisan. di sekeliling mereka ada taburan kelopak mawar putih.

jinhyuk menatap bingung, hingga ia melihat seungwoo mengeluarkan kotak kayu kecil dari kantung celananya. si lee tertawa. "jangan berlutut, itu akan menggelikan." seungwoo tertawa. "baiklah, sekarang terima dulu bunga ini. agak susah membuka kotak kayu ini dengan satu tangan." jinhyuk menurut, ia mengambil buket di tangan seungwoo dan menghirup aromanya selagi seungwoo sibuk dengan kotak kayu di tangannya.

"jinhyuk." pria itu menoleh saat seungwoo memanggilnya. kotak kayu itu sudah terbuka, di dalamnya ada sepasang cincin sederhana. "seperti yang kita katakan sebelumnya. aku mencintaimu dan kau juga mencintaiku. keluarga, khusunya anak-anak kita juga menerima dengan baik hubungan kita. jadi ... kau mau menikah denganku kan?" jinhyuk tertawa. "apa aku perlu menjawabnya?" "tidak juga. aku sudah tahu jawabanmu, tapi agar lebih formal saja. lagipula dua bocah itu sedang menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk bersorak." jinhyuk menoleh dan menemukan dua putra mereka tengah menatap dengan senyum yang teramat lebar. ia kembali terkekeh.

"baiklah. aku mau, kak. aku mau menikah denganmu." seungwoo mengambil cincin dalam kotak, lalu memasangkannya ke jari sang kekasih, begitu pula dengan jinhyuk. keduanya tersenyum dengan mata saling menatap. jarak dikikis, bibir keduanya hampir kembali dipertemukan hingga suara dua pemuda menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

"jinwoo, tutup matamu!" "kak dongpyo juga!" sepasang kekasih itu menoleh dan menemukan dua putra mereka saling menutup mata saudaranya. keempatnya tertawa bersama. "sudah sudah, kalian ke kamar sana. sudah malam." tanpa menunggu perintah kedua dari sang papa, dua pemuda itu berlari menuju kamar dongpyo. meninggalkan dua pria dewasa yang masih saling melingkarkan lengan di pinggang pasangannya.

"terima kasih sudah menyiapkan semua ini." seungwoo mengangguk dengan senyum bahagia terukir di bibirnya. "terima kasih sudah menerima lamaranku. aku mencintaimu." "aku juga mencintaimu." dan keduanya melanjutkan ciuman yang sempat tertunda.

[tbc]

_fyuuuh, next udah ending ya. we're going to seungwei's wedding party woohooo. mari kita selesaikan ff ini secepatnya. oke? oke! mwah._


	11. Chapter 10

**_catch one's eyes © heureuxeum_**

**_han seungwoo × lee jinhyuk [seunghyuk]_**

**_romance-drama_**

**_rate-T_**

**_[chapter ten]_**

**_..._**

seungwoo menghela napas, mencoba menenangkan dirinya yang gugup setengah mati. sementara di sisinya ada sang putra yang terus terkekeh menyaksikannya. "papa tenanglah sedikit, jika kau sekarang saja sudah tegang bagaimana nanti ketika kau melihat ayah? lagipula papa kan sudah pernah menikah, harusnya papa lebih berpengalaman." seungwoo menoleh, sekali lagi menghela napas. belum sempat ia membalas perkataan dongpyo, pintu terbuka, menampilkan sang ibu yang segera menyeretnya.

"kenapa masih di sini? pemberkatan harus segera dimulai." seungwoo hanya bisa pasrah membiarkan tubuhnya diseret-seret.

di lain ruangan ada jinhyuk yang tak kalah gugup, sementara putranya sibuk menyeka keringat di pelipis sang ayah. "bisakah ayah tenang sedikit? riasan ayah akan luntur jika ayah terus berkeringat." jinhyuk tak menjawab, terlalu sibuk menenangkan detak jantungnya yang begitu cepat. jinwoo mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia melirik pendingin ruangan di dinding yang menyala dengan baik. segugup itu ya sang ayah hingga tak bisa berhenti berkeringat?

pintu dibuka, dongpyo muncul dengan cengiran lebar. "jinwoo, biarkan saja ayahmu. kita tunggu di ruang pemberkatan." jinwoo mengangguk, lantas bergerak menuju dongpyo yang masih menatap ayahnya. "ayah jangan gugup. aku tunggu ayah, setelah ini kita akan jadi keluarga bahagia." jinhyuk akhirnya tersenyum. ia lantas melirik jinwoo yang mengepalkan tangan ke atas, memberi semangat.

setelah pintu ditutup jinhyuk memikirkan kembali semua yang telah ia lalui bersama seungwoo. hubungan mereka yang terasa begitu manis, meski ada pula guncangan kecil. jinhyuk tersenyum. tanpa terasa kini ia dan seungwoo akan menikah.

seungwoo menunggunya di altar, tersenyum manis sedikit kaku. pria itu gugup, tak jauh berbeda dengan jinhyuk. janji suci diucapkan keduanya sebelum saling berhadapan, tersenyum tulus kala menatap jari keduanya yang sudah terpasang cincin sederhana yang tampak mirip. seungwoo mencondongkan tubuhnya, kepalanya terulur berencana untuk mencium jinhyuk. tapi sebelum bibir keduanya bertemu, seungwoo berbisik lembut.

"terima kasih sudah hadir di hidupku. mari bahagia bersama selamanya."

sorak-sorai dari keluarga mereka seolah mengabur dari kelima indra sang pengantin baru. hal yang mereka ingat hanya kebahagiaan keduanya.

...

resepsi pernikahan segera digelar begitu pemberkatan berakhir. resepsi sederhana yang hanya dihadiri keluarga dan kerabat dekat. senyum cerah tak pernah luntur dari bibir pasangan baru itu. tak ada satupun tamu yang tak bisa merasakan kebahagiaan mereka. ditambah lagi ada dua pemuda yang tampak begitu bahagia mengganggu papa dan ayah mereka.

"lihat senyum papa dan ayah. rasanya aku khawatir bibir mereka sobek." jinwoo tergelak mendengar penuturan sang kakak. sementara dua pria dewasa yang digoda dongpyo itu tak menggubris. masih sibuk berbincang dengan tamu lainnya. tangan seungwoo tak lepas dari pinggang jinhyuk. membuat wanita di hadapannya berdecak.

"astaga, kak, jinhyuk takkan kemana-mana. bisakah kau melepaskan pinggangnya?" seungwoo segera menggeleng. ia justru mengeratkan rengkuhannya. "sudahlah, hayoung, biarkan saja. jinhyuk juga sepertinya takkan merenggangkan tubuhnya sekalipun seungwoo melepaskan tangannya." "lihat, sehun saja paham. kau harus mendengarkan kekasihmu lebih sering, oh hayoung."

wanita itu merotasi matanya sebelum akhirnya tertawa saat sehun turut merengkuh pinggangnya. "aku bukan minta dipeluk, tapi tak menolak juga." hayoung menjawab santai sebelum turut melingkari pinggang oh sehun, kekasihnya. tak berapa lama hayoung dan sehun undur diri, memberikan waktu bagi pasangan pengantin baru itu bercengkrama dengan tamu yang lain.

senja menjelang, resepsi sederhana itu segera berakhir. dongpyo dan jinwoo sudah berhenti berkeliling, kelelahan. "kau tak apa menyetir sendiri kan, seungwoo? biar dongpyo dan jinwoo ikut mobil ibu." seungwoo mengangguk setuju, begitu pula dengan jinhyuk. satu-persatu anggota keluarga mereka sudah menaiki mobil dan bergerak pergi, menyisakan seungwoo dan jinhyuk yang perlahan bergerak menuju mobil seungwoo.

lima menit berselang dan mesin mobil itu masih mati. baik seungwoo maupun jinhyuk belum juga ada yang buka mulut. namun perlahan tangan seungwoo bergerak menggapai jemari jinhyuk. keduanya menoleh lantas tersenyum bersama.

"kau bahagia?" seungwoo berkata, jinhyuk mengangguk. "sangat. aku sangat bahagia. bagaimana denganmu kak? kau bahagia menikah denganku?" "tentu saja." seungwoo mengikis jarak di antara mereka. mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah jinhyuk hingga hidung keduanya bersentuhan, hingga keduanya bisa merasakan napas masing-masing lawan bicara. "aku sangat bahagia bisa menikah denganmu, sayangku."

jinhyuk tersenyum, memiringkan wajahnya dan mencuri kesempatan untuk mencium seungwoo. tangan si pria han bergerak menuju tengkuk jinhyuk, menahan wajah sang kekasih dan memperdalam ciuman keduanya. pagutan itu baru terputus ketika jinhyuk meremat pundak seungwoo, napasnya hampir habis.

dahi keduanya saling menempel saat seungwoo berbisik pelan. "jinhyuk, aku sudah memesan kamar di hotel dekat sini. malam ini kau milikku." jinhyuk terkekeh. "aku selamanya milikmu, kak." lantas kembali menyatukan bibir mereka sebelum seungwoo menyalakan mobil dan membawa keduanya pergi.

...

menikah bukan sebuah garis akhir. kehidupan setelah pernikahan justru adalah sebuah awal yang baru. begitu pula dengan milik seungwoo dan jinhyuk. setelah menikah mereka tahu bahwa akan ada beragam peristiwa. bahagia bukan satu-satunya yang akan mereka dapat, duka dan kecewa takkan pernah pergi dari hidup manusia. namun bersama mereka lewati segalanya.

hingga kini, tujuh tahun berlalu sejak janji suci mereka ucapkan, keduanya masih bertahan bersama di keluarga kecil mereka. tak hanya berdua, namun berempat dengan dua putra mereka.

"ayah, papa, ayo cepat. bunga untuk jinwoo akan segera layu." "sabarlah sedikit dongpyo, bunga itu masih segar." jinhyuk hanya tertawa melihat pertengkaran suaminya bersama putra sulung mereka. tak jauh dari ketiganya, ada jinwoo dengan balutan toga dan wajah yang tampak bahagia. hari ini dia lulus dari perguruan tinggi.

"selamat untuk kelulusanmu." dongpyo menyodorkan buket berisi bunga kepada jinwoo yang matanya berbinar cerah. "terima kasih, kak. terima kasih juga karena kau sudah meluangkan waktu untuk datang di tengah pekerjaanmu." "tentu saja, mana mungkin aku melewatkan hari bahagia adik kecilku?" jinwoo merengut. "aku bukan anak kecil lagi, kak." ujarnya dengan bibir mengerucut sebal. tapi dongpyo justru menggeleng.

tangannya terulur untuk mencubit pipi jinwoo yang mulai tak gembil lagi. "kau tetap adik kecilku sampai kapanpun." jinwoo merengek hingga dongpyo tertawa dan melepas cubitannya. namun bukan berarti pipinya bebas. kini justru ada dua tangan pria dewasa yang mencibitnya. "kau juga akan selalu jadi anak kecil ayah." "bayi kecil papa juga." jinwoo merengek lebih keras. "baiklah, baik. aku ini bayi, tapi lepaskan pipiku. sakiiit."

tiga pria yang lebih tua dari jinwoo itu tertawa. jinwoo yang awalnya merengut mulai tersenyum, lalu turut tertawa lepas. benar kata orang-orang. bahagia itu sederhana. tertawa bersama keluarga contohnya.

dan semoga, bahagia mereka akan terus bisa tercapai dengan cara-cara sederhana.

[ E N D ]


End file.
